Anagrama
by bladz-liska
Summary: El orden de los factores a veces sí altera el producto. Dos herederos mal apreciados, un talento incomprendido, un idealista equivocado, padres devotos, amigos inesperados, villanos nobles y héroes crueles… una noche, un complot dentro del complot, y entonces, casi todo cambió. Semi UA -IV-
1. Una noche

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, nombres y trama original de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Advertencias: Contiene violencia, tintes sexuales, lenguaje obsceno, etc.

**Anagrama**

**::::::::**

_El orden de los factores a veces sí altera el producto. Dos herederos mal apreciados, un talento incomprendido, un idealista equivocado, padres devotos, amigos inesperados, villanos nobles y héroes crueles… una noche, un complot dentro del complot, y entonces, casi todo cambió._

**::::::::**

Anagrama. 1. m. Transposición de las letras de una palabra o sentencia, de la que resulta otra palabra o sentencia distinta. 2. m. Palabra o sentencia que resulta de esta transposición de letras; p. ej., de amor, Roma, o viceversa. (Diccionario de la RAE)

**+I+**

"Así que estás saliendo con mi hija.".

Todo había comenzado como lo imaginó alguna vez. Su padre sorprendiéndolos en su camino a casa al venir de una "cita" -si acaso así pudo llamar alguna vez a sus encuentros-, invitándolo a casa a tomar té e intercambiando palabras de padre preocupado con el muchacho que se veía con su hija.

En aquel momento había rogado porque no fuera actuación y, sobre todo, que no respondiera a la intención de hacerle daño. Porque ella sí lo quería, aunque sabía que la razón por la que no lo mataban era la importancia que tenía para sus planes. Había querido creer que realmente podría tener algo serio con Itachi Uchiha.

Pero ahora, cuando su padre y los dos hombres que pretendían ayudarle a asesinarlo yacían muertos en el suelo e Itachi se acercaba hacia ella de forma amenazadora, comprendió que todo fue un sueño estúpido. Desde su infantil ilusión de una vida compartida con él hasta la ingenua idea de que su padre y esos dos hombres serían rivales para el prodigio del clan.

Conforme Itachi acortaba la distancia entre ambos, tuvo que admitir que quizá desde el principio ella sabía que todo iba a acabar así. Quizá desde su primera cita, supo que así conocería su fin.

—¿Quiénes son los demás?

Tratando de no ver mirar los cadáveres, se preguntó si también la mataría, si mataría a la gente cuyos nombres diera, si le perdonaría por no contarle de lo que planeaban.

—Era mi padre... —exhaló, tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz— tú también planeabas algo —Acusó.

Él inclinó la mirada un momento, negó con la cabeza y repitió su pregunta.

—¡Lo sabía, sabía que tenías otros motivos! —Ella exclamó tratando de distanciarse.

—Pero no dijiste nada, sabías que en ANBU aprendemos a identificar venenos —Itachi murmuró.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Matarlos —dijo soltándola—, matarlos a todos.

—¿A todos?

—Era cuestión de tiempo —Itachi le susurró tras inclinarse hacia ella—. Pero no será tan malo al final. Gracias —Hizo una pausa y ella sintió algo incrustándose en su garganta—, y lo siento.

…

Izumi no se separaba de la puerta a la espera de su esposo. Miró a Takeo, su segundo hijo, que sostenía a la pequeña Yue, al pensar en ellos y Hiroshi, el mayor, las mismas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza. ¿De verdad les esperaba un futuro mejor?, ¿Valdría la pena traicionar a su Líder?

Estaba indecisa entre si la respuesta era un sí o un no, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus dudas y su miedo crecían. Hiroshi no había regresado tras ir a buscar a su padre, de eso había pasado casi una hora. Ya que ni su hijo, ni su esposo habían regresado, temió que algo malo hubiese pasado.

No supo cuán malo era hasta que su primogénito abrió la puerta y entró bañado en sangre y lágrimas. Ella se paró de inmediato dispuesta a ir con él, pero se quedó paralizada y muda de la impresión al ver a Itachi pararse detrás de Hiroshi.

—Mamá… —su hijo gimió cuando la vio—, papá y todos los demás… ¿mamá?

Izumi se atragantó con las palabras, el grito de horror no salió de su boca cuando vio a Itachi atravesar el pecho de su hijo con una espada. El ANBU hizo a un lado el cuerpo, y entró a en la casa. Ella le escuchó recitar nombres, familias completas que eran parte del grupo que pretendía rebelarse. La miró directo a los ojos y luego dirigió la mirada a la parte trasera de la casa, donde se encontraban sus hijos más pequeños. Entendió el mensaje.

—¿Quiénes faltan? —preguntó secamente.

Jadeó, su entrenamiento ninja le dijo que debía guardarse la respuesta.

—Soy una ninja de Konoha —lo dijo con firmeza, pero jamás había sido muy capaz. Su ascenso a chunnin había sido un golpe de suerte y no tenía misiones desde hacía ocho años.

—¿Mamá? —el pequeño Takeo chilló cuando el otro le puso la punta de la espada en el pecho—¿Mamá?

¿Cómo habían terminado de aquel modo?, ¿Estaban equivocados al cambiar de idea sobre atacar Konoha?

Inhaló con urgencia y sintió un estremecimiento mayor atenazar su garganta. Dio algunos de los nombres faltantes, unos pocos, cubriría a los demás y juntos vengarían a los muertos.

—Pero no son todos —Itachi clavó la punta en el pecho de su pequeño.

Quiso gritar pero el llanto le ahogaba.

—Dijiste, dijiste…

—No, hice una pregunta —Él replicó tras soltar el cuerpo, ahora poniendo delante a su hija que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Ya nada la detuvo, dio los nombres de todos, sabía que la maldecirían pero ya había perdido a dos hijos y a su esposo, no podía perder a la última parte de su familia. Murmuró el último de los nombres, su pequeña corrió a ella una vez que Itachi la soltó, la abrazó y lo miró con odio.

—Maldito, estás maldito a partir de ahora. Nadie debe levantar las armas contra su propia familia.

IItachi se inclinó delante de ellas.

—Pero eso era lo que iban a hacer, ¿Acaso no eran estos sus planes?, ésto no es personal.

Izumi sujetó a Yue con fuerza contra su pecho, así ahogó el grito de dolor de la niña cuando la katana las atravesó. Lo último que vio, fue cómo sus tres hijos se desangraban junto con ella.

…

Mikoto bebía y mientras pensaba acerca de lo que se avecinaba. Se preguntaba qué giro tomarían las cosas una vez atacasen. Que ella supiese, ninguna Aldea Oculta había sufrido un golpe de estado, pero estos asuntos se escondían con celo de no tener éxito. Ellos harían historia al triunfar.

Bajó su taza, su esposo le dirigió una mirada interrogante y ella sonrió divertida.

—No es nada, sólo pensaba, ¿quieres más té? —preguntó acercando su mano a la tetera.

—Un poco más, gracias. Quiero que vayamos a la montaña de los Hokages el fin de semana, no creo que Itachi venga con nosotros, pero quiero que vayamos con Sasuke antes de... —Fugaku no terminó, Mikoto no lo necesitaba. "Antes de que ataquemos Konoha".

—¿Por qué no? Sasuke estará feliz. —Asintió empezando a imaginar su cara de sorpresa cuando se lo dijera.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, asumió que era Itachi porque Sasuke no llegaría sino hasta dentro de una hora aproximadamente, los jueves llegaba poco después de que oscureciera. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Atsushi entrar con un evidente grado de agitación. Fugaku se puso de pie de inmediato y ella se colocó a su lado.

—¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir de esta manera? —Fugaku preguntó severamente.

—Lo siento Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, pero no hay tiempo que perder —Atsushi hizo una reverencia y se llevó una mano al agitado pecho—, Itachi... Itachi ha enloquecido, fui a la casa de Sato, e Itachi, él... él había matado a todos. Traté de avisar a Hitoshi y Akari pero están muertos.

Los ojos de Mikoto se agrandaron y consiguió contenerse para no sujetar el brazo de su esposo, no podía comportarse como una esposa asustada en ese momento, pero... ¿Itachi?, ¿por eso actuaba más extraño que de costumbre desde la muerte de Shisui?

—¿Qué pruebas tienes para acusar a mi hijo? —preguntó Fugaku, quien a pesar de las diferencias entre él y su primogénito, no iba a poner la palabra de otro por encima de la de su hijo.

—Yo mismo he sido testigo. Lo vi...

—¿Por qué sólo buscaste a Hitoshi, Akari y Tani?, ¿por qué no a Kaoru, Koki o Ayumu? Ellos también eran vecinos de Sato —Se escuchó la voz de Itachi.

Vio a Atsushi tartamudear tratando de responder.

—Por favor Fugaku-sama, sabíamos que era una amenaza.

—Ustedes son la amenaza —Dijo su hijo. Acto seguido clavó la punta de su espada en el brazo de Atsushi—. ¿Qué era lo que iban a hacer? ¿No iban a llevar las cabezas de los principales organizadores del golpe al Hokage y los Consejeros a cambio de un perdón? ¿No iban a detener el ataque para negociar una solución en la que Sato fuera nombrado nuevo Líder?

Ella se tensó y sintió cómo su esposo hacía lo mismo ante aquellas palabras. Ambos miraron al joven hombre que sujetaba su brazo sangrante, por el modo en que su gesto cambió supo que era verdad.

—No hace falta más —Itachi clavó la katana en el ojo de Atsushi, con tal fuerza que poco faltó para que le atravesara todo el cráneo.

—Itachi, ¿qué explicación tienes para todo esto?

Su hijo mayor retiró su arma del cadáver y se giró a su esposo, en ningún momento dio señales de atacarlo.

—Sato reveló un plan para echar abajo el ataque a Konoha, matarían a los orquestadores y entregarían sus cabezas al Hokage a cambio de un pacto. Iban a matarlos y a mantener a Sasuke con vida para obligarme a trabajar con ellos. No estaban realmente bien organizados, pero debía actuar o sería demasiado tarde.

Esta vez sí tomó a su esposo por el hombro.

—¿Y los mataste a todos? —preguntó Mikoto sin contener su sorpresa. No podía concebir que su hijo hubiera levantado su espada contra su propia gente, siempre había pensado que Itachi sí tenía limites. En ese momento lo dudó.

—¿Eso fue lo que te ordenó el Hokage? —preguntó Fugaku.

Itachi bajó la mirada. Notó en ese momento que los brazos de su hijo temblaban y su gesto era uno que casi nunca le había visto, pero no se atrevió a contemplarlo por mucho tiempo sintiendo punzadas de culpa. A pesar de la terrible acción, no pudo detestarlo.

—¿Itachi? —preguntó y trató de acercarse a él, pero Fugaku la detuvo e Itachi retrocedió.

—Iba a matarlos a todos menos a Sasuke, con el tiempo él me mataría buscando venganza.

Sus ojos debieron haberse abierto bastante, y su esposo debió tener una reacción muy parecida, porque Itachi inclinó la cabeza nuevamente. Supo que estaba avergonzado de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo...? —ella no consiguió formular su pregunta.

—Pero eso ha cambiado —Itachi la interrumpió—, entregaré las cabezas de todos estos conspiradores y algo deberá cambiar —el tono de su hijo ahora era muy diferente, era el de un adulto que no albergaba dudas.

—No podía evitar que iniciara una batalla campal dentro del Clan, seguramente todo iba a terminar con los demás clanes aplastando a los Uchiha y Sasuke presenciaría todo…

Hubo un largo silencio y, ella, que no podía creer las palabras de Itachi, entonces no se sintió únicamente culpable sino furiosa por igual. Dio un paso para acercarse a él pero Fugaku la tomó por el brazo deteniéndola. Lo miró con un gesto confundido y él le ofreció una sonrisa que no pudo interpretar.

—Has elegido entonces, has decidido que tu aldea es más importante que tu familia y estás dispuesto a vivir con las consecuencias —sonrió levemente—. No era lo que quería, pero no puedo negarlo, estoy orgulloso pues has demostrado que ya eres un adulto.

Algo en aquellas palabras no le gustó, y ahora fue ella quien quiso detenerlo de acercarse a su hijo, pero Fugaku no avanzó mucho. Padre e hijo quedaron frente a frente en silencio.

—Así que por eso murió Shisui —, Fugaku murmuró retrocediendo y regresando a su lado–-. Tienes que hablar con los demás, convéncelos de apoyar la historia de Itachi, es la mejor oportunidad para cambiar nuestra situación. Sin todos los que han muerto, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, iré de inmediato y…

—No —su esposo la detuvo y puso algo en su mano, ella se estremeció al sentir la afilada forma de un kunai, ¿iban a atacar a su hijo?—. No —dijo él como tratando de tranquilizarla. Se giró hacia a Itachi—. Necesitas una cosa más para que crean que todo es como lo dirás, para convencer a toda Konoha de que no éramos todos los Uchiha, te harás cargo que así sea, lo sé, de mantener el honor del clan. No ibas a decir la verdad a Sasuke, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, lo destrozaría conocer la verdad.

—Bien, toda rebelión debe tener un líder, y todo clan alguien que pueda protegerlos.

Mikoto sintió cómo su esposo entrelazaba su propia mano en la de ella que sujetaba el kunai. Después se sintió carente de toda fuerza cuando Fugaku dirigió sus manos hacia su propia garganta. Ella opuso resistencia, pero fue tan poca y tan tarde que cuando menos se dio cuenta, la sangre de su esposo bajaba por su cuello. Itachi había tratado de acercarse pero se detuvo en seco al presenciar la escena.

Mikoto sujetó a Fugaku mientras la sangre se le escapaba por su garganta.

—¿Qué has hecho? —gritó desesperada. Su comportamiento era impropio en la esposa del líder del clan Uchiha, pero no le importó, como tampoco lo hicieron las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Los labios de Fugaku esbozaron algo parecido a una sonrisa y susurró con un perturbador siseo hueco.

—Cuida de nuestro hijo y del resto del Clan.

Por un momento dejó que el llanto y los gemidos de dolor se apoderaran de ella y, después jadeó y cerró los ojos, las lágrimas cesaron y apretó el kunai con más fuerza. Tras tomar con delicadeza el cabello de su esposo y dejar al descubierto la herida aún sangrante, besó su frente y, apretando los dientes, deslizó el arma sobre el cuello desprotegido, con tanta fuerza y habilidad que la cabeza pronto se desprendió del resto del cuerpo.

Tomando la cabeza por el cabello, Mikoto se negó a mirarla y la lanzó a los pies de Itachi.

—Ahí tienes, la justificación de tu matanza —También le lanzó el kunai—. Puedes llevarla al Hokage y pedir que dejen en paz a los demás. Felicidades -–Dijo con desprecio.

Era su hijo, su primer hijo, el que estaba de pie delante de ella, el que había decidido hacer un acto abominable para detener uno mayor, para salvar a su hermano de la guerra y todos sus fantasmas, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que en que también era el hombre… no, no hombre, el muchacho, que había derramado su propia sangre y la había hecho matar a su esposo.

Sintió una punzada en la cabeza que le hizo inclinarla, cerró los ojos y tensó la quijada. Dolía, dolía casi tanto como pensar en lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento, aunque era una clase diferente de dolor.

—Madre… —escuchó el llamado lejano de Itachi— No te muevas, pasará pronto.

Así fue, el dolor físico cesó dejándole sólo una sensación de aturdimiento, al abrir los ojos casi soltó una exclamación al percibir todo diferente; sin saber cómo, había atraído su sharingan, pero no era como siempre. Levantó la mirada a su hijo que le devolvía un gesto desolado con ese sharingan extraño, entonces entendió.

—He matado a la persona que más quiero —al recordar el pergamino del templo eso tuvo sentido —, tú has matado a Shisui.

Itachi no contestó pero su rostro le dijo todo.

—Tienes lo que necesitabas, Itachi, vete que pronto llegará mi hijo y no quiero que vea nada de esto — Le dolió cada palabra, era la sentencia final de su esposo que había desconocido a su primogénito, y ella no iba a traicionar eso. Le pidió que cuidara a su hijo, y ése, ahora, era Sasuke únicamente —. Ya no hay nada aquí para tí.

Se le estrujo el corazón cuando Itachi abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Asintió débilmente y entrecerró los ojos. Inclinándose, tomó la cabeza de su padre y el kunai; ella se estremeció cuando vio el modo en que lo hizo, se preguntó si de verdad ése era el muchacho que había engendrado.

Itachi se dirigió a la puerta.

—Me voy ent... —No terminó su frase porque la puerta se abrió antes de que él llegara.

Miró a Sasuke entrar en la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa que se evaporó de inmediato cuando quedó frente a Itachi,

—Hermano... ¿ése es papá?

Ella se apresuró a apartarlo del camino del mayor

—Lárgate.

Itachi no dijo nada, sólo asintió y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejándola sola con Sasuke, que balbuceaba preguntas incoherentes sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

+::::+

Editado 30/07/12: Por ciertas cuestiones pongo esta historia en pausa temporal.

Editado 05/08/12: Reeditado, con la ayuda de **Silence Messiah **

****Editado 12/12/12: Listo, no más en pausa.


	2. Hinata y Naruto

**+II+**

**Hinata y Naruto  
**

(Nueve meses después)

Cuando Toshi entró a su habitación, ya había despertado y comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa.

Era tarde, pero Hinata sabía que su doncella fingiría no recordar que ese día despertaba más temprano, pues tenía entrenamiento antes de la Academia. A Toshi no le gustaban esas prácticas y tenía mucho que decir a su respecto, pero no importaba cuántos argumentos tuviera para pedir que no fuera, su padre jamás escucharía a una sirvienta y, aunque no se lo dijera directamente, Hinata deseaba estar en ese entrenamiento.

―Permítame, Hinata_-__sama_―apenas dejó la charola donde llevaba un poco de comida, Toshi se acercó a ella para ayudarle a cambiarse―, le he traído fruta y té, ¿quiere algo más?

―No, gracias.

Toshi asintió y le entregó una chaqueta para que se protegiera del frío. Era una mañana fresca, pero no demasiado como para ameritar tantas precauciones. Sin embargo, Hinata no discutió, Toshi siempre se preocupaba por ella en todos los aspectos. Era el hecho de no poder hacer nada para impedirle acudir a aquel entrenamiento lo que lo que la agobiaba. Lo menos que Hinata podía hacer para tranquilizarla era acceder a esas pequeñas muestras de aprecio.

Se acercó a comer mientras la doncella comenzaba el aseo de su habitación. La chica le había sido asignada por su padre desde que la salud de su madre decayó, poco después del nacimiento de Hanabi. Por ello, Hinata había crecido muy apegada a ella, pues la joven era una las pocas personas dentro ―y fuera― de la casa con quienes sentía que podía comportarse como era, y no como otros querían que fuera.

Su madre siempre sería la persona con la que se sintiese completamente tranquila, pero su salud erafrágil; no salía prácticamente nunca del ala que ocupaba en el conjunto familiar. Las visitas que recibía tenían que ser controladas porque se agotaba fácilmente, y aunque no estaba prohibido que sus hijas la visitaran, su padre les había pedido ser conscientes y no arriesgar su salud. Sorprendentemente Hababi parecía haber aceptado muy bien esto, pero a Hinata siempre le había costado, procuraba ir con ella y quedarse tanto como podía.

―¿Desea algo más, Hinata_-sama_? ―Toshi preguntó nuevamente.

―No, Toshi, gracias. Debo irme, ya debe haber acabado Neji_-san_.

Toshi asintió, sujetando con fuerza la manta que recién había retirado del futón.

―Sí, Hinata_-sama_, tendré listo su desayuno completo cuando termine. Cuídese.

Hinata trató de decirle que no exagerara, pues era un simple entrenamiento, pero recordó la aprensión qué sintió cuando su padre le anunció quién la entrenaría. Aunque había superado su miedo con el paso de las semanas, no le costaba comprender por qué aún había gente que, como Toshi, creía que esos ejercicios eran una locura.

Apenas salió de su habitación sintió la familiar sensación de tensión en su pecho. Conforme recorría los pasillos, rumbo al campo interno de entrenamiento, se percataba de las miradas a su paso. Los saludos y las reverencias respetuosas eran lo habitual entre la servidumbre, pero conforme había ido pasando el tiempo desde su ingreso en la Academia, Hinata había tomado consciencia de la clase de miradas que recibía; parecidas a las de su padre: teñidas de dudas e incertidumbre.

Todos preguntándose qué iba a pasar con el Clan si la heredera seguía con ese pobre desempeño.

Bajó la mirada, no soportaba verlas.

Aceleró el paso por la gran casa. Trataba de llegar lo antes posible al lugar de prácticas sin correr. Lo último que le faltaba era recluirse en su habitación para evitar a la gente, para no estar expuesta a su escrutinio. Aunque estaba a poco de que eso sucediera.

Se detuvo en seco cuando estuvo a poco de chocar con su primo. No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, así que hizo una rápida reverencia y saludó.

―Buenos días, Neji_-san_. ¿Has acabado ya?

Su primo no respondió. Ante el silencio, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y se vio obligada a mirarlo a la cara. El gesto rígido de Neji sólo disparó el golpeteo de su corazón. Trató de sonreír esperando una respuesta empática, pero la línea tensa en la boca del mayor continuó.

Por lo que le pareció una eternidad, Neji la miró con tanta fuerza como si la estuviera analizando.

―Buenos días, Hinata_-sama_ ―Neji hizo una reverencia decidiéndose finalmente a hablar ―, él ya espera por tí. Es un poco tarde.

Su corazón latió más aprisa cuando comprendió que no soportaría estar mucho tiempo delante de la inquisitiva inspección de su primo. Se obligó a hacer otra reverencia, torpe y rápida, de despedida y siguió caminando con urgencia.

Finalmente llegó al campo interno,. más alejado de la entrada principal de la gran mansión Hyūga. Agradecía que su padre hubiera ordenado que los entrenamientos fueran ahí. De haber sido en el campo principal que estaba en la entrada, no hubiera sido capaz de concentrarse al saberse observada por toda la gente que pasaba por ahí.

―Buenos días, Hinata_-sama_, ¿estás lista? ―Itachi_-san_ la saludó.

Inclinó la cabeza y después miró ansiosamente a su alrededor. Las palabras de Itachi eran una señal de que alguien aún estaba cerca. Su padre había determinado que su sensei debía dirigirse a ella con pleno respeto; Hinata había tratado de discutir esto pero él fue determinante y no hubo modo de hacerle cambiar la decisión.

―Buenos días, Uchiha_-sensei_. Sí, estoy lista.

Se sintió tonta al escuchar su afirmación con ese tono agudo e inseguro, pero afortunadamente Itachi ya parecía conocerla bien, y no dijo nada.

Comenzaron la sesión como siempre: una serie de estiramientos y flexiones que le preparaban para los ejercicios más complejos. Cuando acabaron la primera etapa, su mente se había vaciado de todos los pensamientos que constantemente le agobiaban. Aspiró profundamente cuando hizo el último movimiento, al terminar ella se sentía vigorizada y llena de ánimos, como si pudiera con cualquier cosa.

―Ahora podemos comenzar, Hinata_-san_ ―dijo Itachi, y ella se relajó plenamente. Ahora sí era capaz de todo.

Hinata sonrió. Había insistido bastante que ignorara la orden de su padre, pero su profesor explicó que lo haría sólo cuando estuvieran completamente a solas.

La práctica fue cansada como siempre, pero le emocionó que él le reconoció un avance. Desde el principio, supo que no iba a ser sencillo con Itachi, porque aunque no era estricto como su padre, sí era exigente a su modo y no era complaciente con ella como casi toda la gente a su alrededor.

―Lo hiciste bien, estás mejorando en la coordinación, pronto podrás ejecutar series del Puño Suave sin tanta concentración.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hinata, y fue espontánea y orgullosa; eso no pasaba muy a menudo.

―Gracias, Itachi_-san_.

-.

Estaban meditando cuando lo escuchó incorporarse, dando por terminada la sesión.

―Eso será suficiente por hoy, Hinata_-sama_.

El efecto fue inmediato, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, vio alrededor casi con ansiedad. Notó que un dedo de Itachi se dirigía a algo detrás de él, mirando hacia allá se topó con que su hermana se escondía detrás del muro, ¿Cómo no la había visto antes?

Trató de armarse de valor e ir por ella, pero Hanabi se adelantó. Hinata vio con curiosidad cómo la niña se acercaba al Uchiha con duda. Por lo regular, su hermana era lo opuesto a ella: confiada, de voz firme y carecía de dudas al hacer las cosas, a pesar de ser cinco años menor.

Avanzó con lentitud hasta ellos. Se plantó delante de Itachi e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

―Uchiha_-san_, quiero que me enseñes a mí también ―dijo con tanta claridad como su voz infantil se lo permitía.

Itachi la miró sin hacer gesto alguno, como si la analizase. Hinata no se atrevió a interrumpir, preocupada. Hanabi estaba acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quería. A sus cuatro años, ya se mostraba más capaz que ella en los entrenamientos y ya había expresado antes su deseo de entrenar con Itachi.

Hinata temía que su hermana insistiera hasta recibir una aceptación. No quería perder esas clases, eran las únicas en las que sentía que estaba progresando, no como los entrenamientos con su padre o aquellos en la Academia, en ambos parecía que nunca cumplía las expectativas de los demás. Itachi tenía un modo extraño de enseñar donde las fallas las convertía en aciertos que la animaban a mejorar, muy a diferencia de los entrenamientos con su padre, que la hundían más y más.

Cuando Hanabi había pedido en el pasado aquellos entrenamientos, su padre le había contestado que no, pues Neji y Hinata eran quienes requerían de ese profesor, no ella; y claro, a su hermanita no le gustó la respuesta. Hinata temió que eso fuera a cambiar.

―No ―dijo Itachi de inmediato―, no puedo hacer eso.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Hanabi indignada, pero sin levantar la voz debido al miedo que le tenía.

―Por tres simples cosas ― dijo su sensei inclinándose delante de su hermana ―. En primer lugar, si quieres ser una ninja, debes entender que siempre habrá un superior que te dé órdenes que debes obedecer sin cuestionar. En este momento, tu superior inmediato es tu padre, y fue él quien me dijo que sólo enseñara a Neji_-san_ y Hinata_-__sama_; ésa es la segunda razón por la que no lo haré, él es mi superior aquí, y como ninja, no incumplo órdenes. Además, este espacio es de tu hermana, no puedo quitarle algo que es de ella y se ha ganado. Si acaso tu padre consiente que te enseñe será en un momento diferente a ella o Neji_-san_ a menos que Hiashi_-dono_ diga lo contrario ―para ese momento, Itachi se había puesto de pie y la veía esperando que pensara sus palabras.

Hinata no tenía qué decir, se le había generado un extraño sentimiento al escuchar cada palabra; salvo su madre y otras pocas personas, nadie más se detenía a negarle cosas a Hanabi para darle a Hinata su lugar. Y ahora, Itachi lo había hecho sin rodeos.

―Entiendo, Uchiha_-san_ ―Hanabi inclinó la cabeza―, le diré a mi padre entonces.

La niña se fue corriendo después de eso. Hinata se quedó mirando el sitio por el que se había ido hasta que sintió los ojos de Itachi sobre ella y se giró, algo sonrojada.

―Itachi_-sensei_.

―Hemos terminado. Practica la combinación de golpes que te mostré, pronto conseguirás completarla, tu padre insiste que debes ejecutar el Puño Suave antes de que termine el mes.

Hinata no se animó a discutir eso, aunque jurara que no estaba lista, su padre no escucharía, e Itachi tenía que obedecer lo que su padre decidiera.

―Así lo haré, Uchiha_-sensei_.

Tras una reverencia mutua de despedida, se fue con paso tranquilo, poco a poco éste fue acelerando cuando la aprensión regresó al igual que sus ojos al piso.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su ropa estaba colocada cuidadosamente, sonrió agradeciendo mentalmente a Toshi y se dedicó a alistarse, a sabiendas que su doncella estaría ayudando para tener listo su desayuno.

Dejó su habitación y llegó al comedor, se detuvo en la entrada cuando vio que su padre y hermana compartirían el desayuno con ella.

―Buenos días, padre ―saludó inclinando la cabeza.

―Buenos días, Hinata, ¿cómo estuvo la lección de hoy? ―preguntó, mirándola directamente. ―esperaba que Itachi me reportara.

Ella bajó la mirada de inmediato, miró un momento a Hanabi, la niña le devolvió la mirada preocupada, sintió sus manos sudar y no las restregó contra su ropa porque sería aún más obvio su nerviosismo. Sabía que era inútil tratar de ocultar su incómoda emoción porque los ojos de su padre veían a través de ella.

―B-bien padre, Uchiha_-sensei_ dice que estoy progresando bien ―Las palabras no fueron expresadas con tanta seguridad como ella había pretendido.

―Yo decidiré si el progreso es bueno o no ―su padre dijo con severidad mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mesa―, no importa. Siéntate, Kō llegara pronto para acompañarte.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo los restos de sus ánimos y seguridad irse muy dentro de su mente, que de pronto estaba saturada de pensamientos angustiantes que le daban una única conclusión: su progreso no sería suficiente para su padre, quizá nunca lo sería.

Tomó asiento a un costado de Hanabi, que estaba a la izquierda de su padre. No pasó desapercibido para ella que sus alimentos habían sido colocados ahí, y no en el otro extremo, a la derecha del Líder, dándole aún menos importancia que a Hanabi. Sin embargo no dijo nada, no era la primera vez, y como cada una de las anteriores, no pensó más en eso y se concentró en su desayuno.

Nadie habló durante los veinte minutos que duró la comida. Neji_-san_ no apareció para desayunar con ellas, Hinata sabía que eso se debía a que su padre estaba ahí.

Su primo y su papá no se llevaban bien, sabía parcialmente la razón pero era consciente de que había algo más, aunque jamás se atrevería a preguntarle a cualquiera de ellos. Ocasionalmente se preguntaba qué podía ser, y qué podía hacer ella para mejorar eso. Aunque cualquiera de las muchas cosas que pensara jamás saldrían siquiera de su cabeza, Hinata reconocía que pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en esa clase de problemas y cómo solucionarlos.

―Hinata_-sama_ ―Kō hizo una reverencia al entrar al comedor, miró un momento a su padre y luego a ella―, esperaré por usted afuera.

La heredera sabía que Kō estaba ahí para informarle de que era hora de irse, pero la presencia de su papá le quitó la intención. La relación con ella era formal y amable, ocasionalmente amistosa, pero Kō no era tan imprudente como para mostrar esa actitud, que el Líder de los Hyūga consideraría irrespetuosa, en pleno comedor.

―Sí, ya voy ―dijo, poniéndose lentamente de pie―. Me retiro. Buen día padre, buen día hermana.

Hizo una reverencia antes de irse y se apresuró a la salida, donde Kō esperaba por ella.

―Buenos días, Hinata_-sama_

―Buenos días, _Kō__-san_.

El camino a la Academia fue más tranquilo, la interacción con Kō era similar a la que tenía con Toshi. Quizá no era tan abierta como con la chica a su servicio, pero el jonin había cuidado de ella por años y Hinata le tenía mucha confianza. Él le preguntó sobre sus clases del día anterior, también de las cosas que no había comprendido bien, y si acaso quería ayuda. Ella se limitó a mostrarse agradecida, ninguno de ellos sabían cómo reaccionaría su padre si descubría a Kō ayudándola.

Como era habitual, a su llegada, muchas miradas brincaron a ella. Hinata se acercó instintivamente a Kō, pero después reaccionó y se retiró, forzándose a mantener la mirada lejos del piso. Le costó y falló muchas veces pero cada vez conseguía sentirse menos intimidada por la atención recibida a su llegada.

Una vez que ingresó a su aula, Hinata ya no pudo dominar su nerviosismo e inseguridad y, para empeorar su situación, apenas divisó a Naruto_-kun_ riendo a carcajadas, su sonrojo apareció y buscó aprisa su rincón. Su ubicación en el aula era estratégica porque estaba en una esquina superior, veía perfectamente a Naruto_-kun_, pero ni él ni casi nadie podían verla con facilidad.

Contempló el ruidoso comportamiento de Naruto_-kun_, nunca había pasado desapercibido para ella que su cuerpo reaccionaba de un modo muy similar a cuando su padre (o casi cualquier otra persona) le prestaban atención: sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía con fuerza y aparecía una presión en su pecho que la sofocaba. Pero había algo más al ver al rubio, algo que marcaba una diferencia. Podía sentir un calor esparciéndose por su cuerpo y concentrarse en su cara. No necesitaba mirarse para saber que estaba sonrojada.

Quizá era la señal más clara y vergonzosa, además de una emoción demasiado fuerte, pero le gustaba. O al menos era mucho mejor que sentirse inútil y poco digna. Quizá Naruto_-kun_ no la miraba como ella lo hacía, pero él tampoco tenía ese gesto crítico y desaprobatorio con el que la observaban casi todos los demás.

Las clases continuaron sin ninguna novedad hasta que llegó el descanso, y Hinata salió para mezclarse con el grupo de las demás niñas; todas ellas hablaban de chicos, y Sasuke_-kun_ era el que acaparaba la mayor parte de la conversación. Nadie prestaba atención a a Naruto_-kun_, salvo por las risas burlonas, jamás entraba como tema de los más guapos.

Eso le molestaba sólo un poco, porque le agradaba saber que él no tenía un ejército de kunoichis, más lindas y talentosas que ella, siguiendo cada paso que daba.

Durante el descanso, los chicos de último nivel habían organizado un torneo relámpago de lanzamiento de shurikens en el patio trasero y muchos se habían reunido a verlos, entre ellos el grupo de niñas donde ella se refugiaba.

Hinata estaba entretenida contemplando el encuentro cuando sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la espalda. Se giró lentamente esperando estar equivocada, aunque no solía ocurrir con aquellos presentimientos: Neji_-san_ estaba ahí. Su primo estaba entre la multitud, aparentemente viendo el encuentro, pero Hinata sabía que la estaba mirando, que aunque sus ojos se dirigían a los equipos, toda su atención caía sobre ella.

Su corazón enloqueció, sus manos se humedecieron y su respiración comenzó a alterarse un poco. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos los dirigió tímidamente a su primo. Al darse cuenta que ahora sí la veía directamente, fue a colocarse al lado de Sakura_-san_ y se encogió tanto como pudo. Su compañera volteó a verla.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó la otra niña con un poco de preocupación.

―Sí-sí, Sakura_-san_, es solo que... ―no pudo terminar, podía sentir la fuerza de la mirada de Neji sobre ella.

Sakura sonrió, y después de tomarle la mano le señaló la pelea.

Ella se relajó un poco y la sensación de Neji mirándola ya no fue tan fuerte. A pesar de eso, no pudo dejar de pensar en su primo y se acordó de que no hacía muchos años atrás se comportaban de un modo muy diferente.

Si lo que ocasionó todo ese distanciamiento ―de lo que estaba segura casi por completo― fueron las diferencias entre la rama principal y la secundaria, todo tendría una solución simple: renunciaría a su lugar como heredera para que Neji_-san_ volviera a ser el niño alegre que a veces recordaba, y su padre y los demás Hyūga de importancia dejarían de verla como la falla de la familia y se enfocarían en Hanabi, que recibiría gustosa su sitio de heredera ―al menos así lo esperaba― y a ella la dejarían tranquila, quizá hasta le permitirían dejar la Academia y podría convertirse en una dama de un clan guerrero sin ser una kunoichi, tal y como fue su madre antes de enfermar.

Se prepararía para ser la perfecta anfitriona y dirigir la Casa para que su padre pudiera concentrarse por completo en la dirección del clan, y Hanabi sería instruida en ser la parte aguerrida, orgullosa y brillante del Byakugan.

Sonaba bien.

Pero entonces, Sakura_-san_ gritó el nombre de Sasuke_-kun_ y pensó en él e Itachi_-san_. Hanabi se enfrentaría a toda clase de peligros, como kunoichi y como heredera del clan. Supo que su decisión no iba a ser fácil, no se atrevería a dejar a su hermanita enfrentarse sola todo eso, no era tan egoísta como para quitarse ese peso de encima y colocarlo en Hanabi, aunque fuera más fuerte que ella; Hinata seguía siendo la hermana mayor.

La campana que indicó el fin del descanso se dejó escuchar, la competencia fue suspendida y los alumnos regresaron a sus aulas. Hinata no perdió su refugio entre las niñas, sabiendo que Neji_-san_ aún la veía. Siempre que estaba cerca la observaba.

Una vez le había dicho que siempre cuidaría de ella, pero eso había sido antes de que el tío Hizashi hubiese muerto. Se preguntó si siempre la vigilaba porque quería mantenerla a salvo, o por que esperaba el momento adecuado para atacarla. Si había alguien a quien culpar de la muerte de su tío era a ella o su papá, y Neji_-san_ jamás levantaría una mano contra el líder del Clan.

Hinata se quitó de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos, nunca solucionaba nada dándoles vueltas. Aunque era importante tener claras ciertas cosas, en ese momento sólo servían para complicarle más el día; no podía solucionar nada, quizá algún día, pero no en ese momento.

...

Iruka_-sensei_ entró, y todos se apresuraron a ir a sus lugares. Esbozó una mueca y se acomodó de mala gana. El profesor comenzó, como todos los días aburridos de clases teóricas, hablando y hablando. A Naruto no le importaba nada, lo único que quería era que comenzara con la demostración para salir lo antes posible al patio y probar la técnica que iban a aprender ese día.

Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, se imaginó a todo su grupo en el patio de entrenamientos. Iruka_-sensei_ ordenaba que hicieran una demostración, la bandada de niñas comenzaba a parlotear cuando Sasuke lo intentaba, pero cuando fallaba terriblemente, ellas reían a carcajadas, entonces venía su turno. Naruto lo hacía a la perfección y todas las niñas comenzaban a sonreírle, Sakura-chan se acercaba a él y alababa todo su talento, después le decía que Sasuke era un tonto y que no tenía comparación con él. Luego acabarían las clases e irían a Ichiraku, su sitio favorito, a comer juntos.

Sonrió profundamente con aquella imagen mental. Bostezó descaradamente y entreabrió los ojos para saber si Iruka_-sensei_ había terminado, gruñó cuando se dio cuenta que aún seguía hablando. Se percató que el profesor levantó el tono y lo miró después de su bostezo.

El rubio hundió la cara entre sus brazos, se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero cuando escuchó otro bostezo unos asientos por encima del suyo, sonrió de nuevo, ése debía ser Shikamaru que acababa de despertar. Como reacción en cadena, después de Shikamaru vino otro bostezo más abajo, uno se rascó la espalda con pereza y otro sacudió la cabeza insistentemente para alejar el sueño; finalmente, Akamaru bostezó ruidosamente mientras se hundía en la chaqueta de Kiba. Naruto no fue el único en reír, pero sí el más descarado.

Su breve risa no pasó desapercibida para Iruka_-sensei_.

―Ven, Naruto ―dijo con severidad.

―¿Para qué, Iruka_-sensei_? ―preguntó preocupado.

―Ven, Naruto ―Iruka insistió.

El rubio no tuvo más opción que obedecer y bajó lentamente, recibiendo miradas de todo el grupo. Nervioso cerró los ojos, pero se obligó a levantar la barbilla para demostrarles lo poco que le intimidaban.

―¿Qué pasa, Iruka_-sensei_?

―Haznos una demostración del jutsu «clon de sombra».

Parpadeó varias veces, preguntándose si había oído bien. Hacia semanas que el profesor lo había explicado en clase y, aunque no habían tenido muchas prácticas, había sido constantemente repasado. A pesar de eso sería mentira decir que lo había entendido.

―¿El de clon de sombras? ―preguntó cándidamente.

―De sombras, o de agua o tierra si crees que es más fácil, adelante.

Aún envalentonado, se colocó enfrente de Iruka y formó los sellos, cerró los ojos y puso su chacra a trabajar. Se maravilló cuando una nube de humo lo rodeó, y sonrió al pensar en la cara de los demás cuando demostrara que ya lo había dominado.

―¡Bravo! ―gritó alguien desde arriba.

Abrió los ojos esperando ver una copia fiel de sí mismo a un lado, pero se topó con una figura deforme a la que trató de hallarle parecido, fracasando al sólo reconocer los colores de su ropa. No pudo contener su sonrisa al ver los resultados, era una mejoría notable considerando la última vez que lo intentó.

Miró a Iruka y la sonrisa se esfumó ante el gesto de decepción de su profesor.

―Regresa a tu lugar, Naruto.

Iba a protestar, pero decidió que no tenía caso. Echó los brazos tras la cabeza, cerró los ojos y caminó a su lugar sin prestar atención a las risas que lo siguieron. Una vez sentado, volvió a hundir la cara entre los brazos cruzados y esperó que la clase terminara.

Para él, esa espera fue eterna. Entre bostezos y quejidos de hartazgo, las manecillas del reloj hicieron su tránsito lento hasta la hora indicada. Cuando Iruka_-sensei_ anunció que era hora de irse, Naruto casi brincó de su asiento para salir corriendo, pero se contuvo. Esperó impacientemente a que la mayoría saliera. Cuando el idiota Uchiha se despidió esquivamente de Shikamaru y los demás, y le lanzó una mirada de muerte desde la puerta, el rubio decidió que era momento de contar su plan al grupo.

Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji, este último ocasionalmente, se unían en sus aventuras fuera de la Academia. La tarde anterior había hecho un descubrimiento sensacional que le había dado una gran idea, y era el momento de contarla a los demás.

―Te luciste hoy, Naruto ―rió Kiba cuando se acercó―, hasta Akamaru produce un mejor clon que tú.

Fingió no haberle escuchado, sólo le dio la espalda y se inclinó sobre la mesa de Shikamaru.

―¿Qué tienes hoy en la cabeza? ―preguntó el holgazán.

Sonrió maliciosamente y levantó un dedo, sabiendo que cuando les dijera, ninguno le diría que no. Miró alrededor para ver que ya no hubiera nadie más alrededor.

―¡Va a ser sensacional! ―exclamó―, ayer encontré una parte de la reja en el Bosque de la Muerte por donde podríamos pasar. ¡Vamos y busquemos que hay de bueno ahí! El anciano me ha prohibido siempre que entre, le voy a demostrar que no hay nada que me asuste de ese lugar.

Shikamaru le lanzó una mirada escéptica antes de volver a bostezar y Chouji fingió que no lo había escuchado y se enfocó en su bolsa de frituras, Kiba fue el único que pareció interesado en su idea. El inuzuka sería mejor que ninguno, Shikamaru era un inútil holgazán y Chouji un gordo miedoso, iba a ser mejor si no iban con ellos. Aunque una parte de él reconoció que quería que fueran.

―Esos tontos no quieren ir, ¿tú qué dices, Kiba? ¿Vamos? ―preguntó sonriente, sabía que aceptaría.

―Si Hokage_-sama_ insiste en que no es bueno entrar, debe ser por algo. A Akamaru no le gusta ni acercarse, yo digo que tu plan es una perfecta tontería.

Aquello sí que no lo había tenido en cuenta.

―No sabía que también fueras un cobarde, como esos dos ―dijo despectivamente, pero a ninguno pareció importarle, eso sólo lo enfureció más y se retiró aprisa―, ¡pues vayan a esconderse con sus mamás! ¡Yo voy a ir, voy a tener una gran aventura y mañana me envidiarán!

Estaba tan enojado que salió corriendo sin importarle nada más. Siguió su camino con prisa sin importarle empujar a sus compañeros que se cruzaban a su paso. No hizo caso a ninguna protesta o exclamo indignado de aquellos que arrolló en su carrera.

Se detuvo en un callejón medianamente oculto entre los edificios del centro, ahí se sentó en el piso y dobló las rodillas, rodeándolas con sus brazos. Pegó su frente a sus piernas y trató de recuperar el aliento, pero sus jadeos sólo se incrementaron cuando comprendió que estaba llorando. Entre el esfuerzo por detener las lágrimas y la frustración por no ser capaz, su respiración pasó a un gimoteo.

―Chico, ¿te encuentras bien? ―preguntó una voz desconocida.

Naruto levantó la vista.

―Ah, eres tú ―respondió un hombre de mediana edad, que retrocedió con una mueca de desagrado al reconocerlo.

Naruto bajó la mirada, después de unos segundos frunció el ceño y se incorporó de un ágil movimiento. Se plantó delante del hombre, que no se había ido, y le mostró un ofensivo dedo medio acompañado por la lengua fuera de los dientes.

―¡Así es!, ¡soy yo! ¡El gran Naruto Uzumaki! ―gritó tanto como pudo, y luego echó a correr sin darle tiempo al hombre de responder.

Su carrera fue tan apresurada como aquella que lo sacó de la Academia, pero en esta ocasión ya no sentía las miradas desdeñosas a su espalda como algo que sólo lo obligaba a correr más rápido para huir de ellas, sino que imaginaba que eran las multitudes que habría de asombrar. Todos aquellos a quienes dejaría callados cuando regresara triunfante de su incursión al mortal campo de entrenamiento número 44.

No fue difícil llegar a los lindes del área. Sabía que había patrullas constantes para que ningún incauto suicida cruzara las rejas protectoras, aunque en ese momento no se encontró con ninguna. Lo cual era perfecto, él no era suicida, ni estaba loco, sólo tenía algunas cosas que demostrar a un grupo de cobardes, y ganarse el corazón de una linda niña en el camino.

Se acercó cautelosamente hasta la parte de la alambrada que mostraba una apertura lo suficientemente grande para permitirle el paso sin complicación. Una vez delante de ella se detuvo. Contempló la maleza al interior tratando de adivinar qué había en ese sitio, qué causaba esa sinfonía de sonidos extraños. Un fugaz temor lo asaltó pero lo desvaneció rápido, tomó la malla con sus manos y sonrió.

―Esto será pan comido

Movió el metal para comenzar a entrar. Sin embargo, no había ni introducido una pierna a través del orificio cuando una mano se colocó sobre su hombro. Casi gritó al verse sorprendido.

―Uzumaki, Naruto ―dijo una voz gruesa― está penado con arresto el ingreso no autorizado al Bosque de la Muerte. Tendrás que venir con nosotros.

El rubio forcejeó con la mano que lo sujetaba, pero fue inútil, el agarre era imposible de romper y pronto se vio arrastrado lejos del lugar de su promisoria aventura por un par de agentes ANBU, que lo llevaron hasta la Torre del Hokage en el más completo silencio. Él gritó, ofendió y hasta trató de hacerlos reír, pero ninguno de los agentes mostró el más mínimo interés. Como si estuvieran guiando un cachorro maleducado, ninguno le dirigió siquiera la palabra.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina del Líder y llamaron a la puerta. Los recibió el secretario del Hokage y les indicó que debían esperar porque en ese momento se encontraba muy ocupado.

―¡En su cara, tontos! ―exclamó Naruto, quien ya comenzaba a saborear su pronta liberación.

―El Capitán _Serpiente_ pide que se reporten en la puerta principal, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Otro par de agentes aparecieron y relevaron a los dos que lo habían detenido. Sin mirarlo siquiera, los dos recién llegados se colocaron lado a lado del sillón donde lo habían sentado, los dos con el mismo silencio tenebroso que sus anteriores captores ostentasen.

Naruto sabía que el anciano no lo enviaría a prisión, ni siquiera le impondría algún castigo más allá de algunas estúpidas labores comunitarias y un aburrido y largo sermón que lo dormiría, siempre era así.

Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba comenzó a inquietarse, y no porque temiera que esta vez el viejo sí considerara darle una buena lección, sino porque veía con desesperación que la tarde avanzaba y el Líder de la Aldea no salía de su oficina. De todos los días posibles en que coincidieran su regaño habitual y un día ocupado del Hokage, maldecía que tuviera que ser precisamente jueves. / Maldecía que tuviera que ser precisamente jueves, el día que el Hokage lo hiciera esperar para su regaño.

Cayó en la desesperación, gritó e insultó cada vez con más fuerza, pero ninguno de los ANBU hizo el más mínimo gesto de prestarle atención.

―¿Puedo irme ya? ―preguntó tímidamente al darse cuenta que no lograría nada.

―¿Bromeas? ―el agente con máscara de caballo respondió finalmente― No te moverás de aquí hasta que Hokage_-sama_ diga.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca.

―Tengo que estar en el Ichiraku antes de que oscurezca. Tengo que irme.

Quizá el tono que usó fue distinto, porque los dos agentes voltearon a verlo.

―Lo siento ―el otro con máscara de conejo respondió amablemente―, Hokage_-sama_ ordenó custodiarte hasta que él hablara contigo.

Naruto pensó por un momento ponerse de pie y echarse a correr, o gritarles que cuando fuera Hokage, serían los primeros en despedir. Pero, ¿qué iba a ganar con eso? Sería una tontería tratar de huir de dos cazadores especiales, además, ya estaba cansado de pelear, llevaba horas haciéndolo y lo único que había conseguido era que lo ignoraran o lo regresaran al sillón una y otra vez.

Mierda, todo apestaba.

Se acomodó en el asiento, empezando a hacerse a la idea que no llegaría al Ichiraku ese día. Qué tristeza, con el hambre que tenía.

Finalmente, como respuesta a su desesperación, el secretario del Hokage se asomó e hizo señas a Naruto para que entrarase. El anciano se veía cansado y aburrido, le dijo simplemente que no fuera tan tonto para arriesgarse entrando a ese sitio, que ya llegaría el momento en que aprendería las habilidades para poder defenderse de lo que había en el Bosque de la Muerte, que él mismo lo felicitaría cuando hiciera su primer entrenamiento allí, pero que aún no era el momento.

Naruto fue guiado fuera de la Torre con un gesto confundido. Tantas horas de espera sólo para un rápido sermón que más bien le había sonado a charla y consejo. Era algo frustrante, pero al menos ya podía largarse de ahí.

Llegó al Ichiraku a tiempo. Aunque Teuchi siempre le daba porciones extra, no le daba platos completos, y él no siempre podía costearse comer tanto como quisiera; salvo los jueves. Esos días, si llegaba antes del anochecer, sabía que tenía dos platos gratis de cualquier especialidad que quisiera. Era una de esas cosas que no se desaprovechaban.

Ayame lo recibió con la sonrisa especial que daba a los conocidos.

―Naruto_-kun_, pensé que no llegabas, ¿en qué lío te metiste hoy?

Él se sonrojó un poco, había olvidado que su chamarra se había desgarrado al forcejear con el ANBU que lo detuvo.

―Iba a mi aventura más emocionante, y me detuvieron ―hizo una mueca al recordar―. Pero ya verás, Ayame-_neechan_, cuando sea Hokage, van a saber el error que cometieron.

―Claro, claro, adelante. Papá, Naruto_-kun_ llegó ―la chica sonrió y le invitó a sentarse.

Narutó saludó a Teuchi y fue a acomodarse en su sitio habitual en la barra. Recibió el primer plato y comenzó a comer con una enorme sonrisa. Se sentía tan bien la pasta caliente en su boca, ser recibida por su estomago hambriento… Comió con paciencia, aún había otro plato esperando por él, y no tenía ninguna prisa.

Aunque el local solía llenarse por las noches, con la consabida cantidad de miradas molestas y despectivas hacia él, no le importaba, comía lo que más le gustaba y era gratis.

―Llegaste tarde, Naruto_-kun_, estaba por irme.

Casi brincó de su lugar cuando escuchó la voz de Itachi, ese infeliz parecía hallar cierto gusto en darle sustos de muerte apareciendo de la nada.

El rubio se giró para verlo de frente y se percató con sorpresa de que Itachi no acababa de aparecer, sino que parecía llevar ya un rato ahí, pues tenía un plato delante de él. Demonios, ¿cómo no lo había visto?

―Tuve problemas con unos de tus estúpidos compañeros ―exclamó furioso―, es como si no tuvieran nada mejor qué hacer que arruinarme el día.

―¿Te hace falta algo? ― preguntó el otro como si Naruto no hubiera dicho nada.

El rubio abrió la boca para insultarlo, pero seguía resultándole intimidante y no tenía intención de arruinar el fantástico trato al que habían llegado. Además, dudaba de que alguna de sus ofensas pudiera llegar a afectar al mayor.

Sabía que era un Uchiha, que su nombre era Itachi y que era ANBU, pero era lo único. Nunca se había dado la oportunidad para preguntarle cosas acerca de su vida, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no quería saber más por miedo a que resultara que era un enviado del Hokage, y que su trato no era otra cosa que la actuación de un agente cumpliendo órdenes. A veces le daba rabia pensar que las escasas cosas buenas que le pasaban sucedían gracias al Líder de la Aldea.

―No hace falta comida, aún tengo suficiente, pero tu monstruo destruyó su juguete de nuevo ―le dijo entre bocados.

―Mañana le compraré otros, él los llevará la siguiente vez ―respondió Itachi sin mirarlo.

Naruto continuó comiendo y mirándolo de reojo. Recordó la cadena de sucesos que lo llevó hacerse cargo del cuidado temporal del perro de ese Uchiha... o del perro de la hermana de Kiba ―no estaba seguro de quién era―, pero desde la primera vez se supo afortunado, el animal era bastante autosuficiente y sólo cuidaba de él en contadas ocasiones.

El pago había sido sencillo y fantástico por igual: dos platos semanales de ramen doble especial, y había una cosa más, el hecho que Itachi depositara en él el cuidado del animal representaba un grado de confianza, y eso significaba bastante para el muchacho. Salvo por Iruka_-sensei_, nadie más había creído en él.

Acabó el primero y pidió el segundo, y mientras masticaba los trozos de cerdo vio entrar a Choji con sus padres. Trató de ocultarse para que no le preguntara por el resultado de su aventura ―sería vergonzoso admitir cómo terminó todo―, pero para su sorpresa, el rechoncho niño ni siquiera lo llamó; Naruto no quiso preguntarse si fue porque no lo había visto o porque no quería hablarle, porque si era lo segundo, entonces tendría que comprender que su madre le había prohibido acercarse. Estaba ya bastante acostumbrado a eso, después de clases solían quedarse a jugar y era habitual que acudieran las madres de Choji, Shikamaru y Kiba para arrastrarlos a casa entre regaños y risas, él se quedaba ahí hasta que los perdía de vista.

A pesar de todo, no dejó de mirarlos. Los tres eran demasiado grandes para una mesa de medidas convencionales y saludaban a mucha gente a su alrededor. Naruto se miró a sí mismo y la alegría de la comida gratis se fue esfumando con la misma velocidad que su ramen, dejándolo con el fondo del tazón vacío y un frío en el interior. Echó con fuerza a un lado el recipiente, furioso al darse cuenta de que se le había arruinado el humor.

―Ey chico, más cuidado, tú no pagas la comida, pero sí los tazones que rompas ―le advirtió Teuchi desde el otro lado.

―Lo siento, Teuchi ―dijo en voz baja, armándose de nuevo con su sonrisa y el buen humor que le alejaba los pensamientos depresivos.

Se giró un poco hacia Itachi, quien increíblemente aún no terminaba su primer plato, y notó con desagrado que tenía un pequeño recipiente con verduras hervidas que depositaba constantemente sobre su pasta. Miró sus dos platos vacíos y hurgó en sus bolsas por si acaso había llevado dinero para un tercero, pues no había comido nada desde la mañana. Cerró el puño dentro de su bolsa al recordar que no, porque había comprado leche.

―Dale otro plato ―dijo Itachi a Teuchi, luego lo miró ―, pago por adelantado el trabajo extra que tendrás. Estaré en una misión así que te harás cargo de él unos días extra, Hana_-san_ irá a por él el domingo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron bastante al recibir el humeante recipiente.

―Gracias.

―Sólo es un pago extra ―Itachi se puso de pie y pagó la cuenta ―. Cuida bien de él.

Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento por despedirse, siempre desaparecía tan pronto como había hablado.

Cerró los ojos, contento al sentir el vapor en la cara llevándole el olor de cerdo. Era tan afortunado. Aunque mañana todo siguiera igual, aunque Sakura siguiese sin hacerle caso, media aldea lo detestase y la otra media lo ignorara, en ese preciso momento quería refugiarse en la sensación de que en realidad era feliz, y de que no todo era tan malo.

* * *

Gracias a **Silence Messiah** que fungió como beta.  
Esto va muy lento pero no la he abandonado. He hecho varias modificaciones que me permitirán continuarla, la realidad me dejó ver que el concepto anterior era demasiado ambicioso.


	3. Sasuke e Itachi

**+III+**

**Sasuke e Itachi  
**

Desde que se mudaran, veía a Konoha con ojos distintos. Según su madre, el traslado no se parecía en nada al de nueve años atrás, cuando fueran confinados después del ataque del kyubi. Ya no había muros ni estaban recluidos en una de las esquinas de la aldea y las casas eran pequeñas y menos ostentosas ―la mayoría eran construcciones viejas― pero, sin embargo, a él le gustaba mucho más este lugar.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en dejar el antiguo distrito Uchiha después de lo ocurrido. Era como si cada uno quisiera olvidarlo. Aunque una parte de él estaba de acuerdo, otra no. Pero estaba seguro de que nadie viviría tranquilo si se quedaban ahí.

Había una amplia calle principal y otras más angostas que provenían de ésta, de modo que era difícil perderse y todos estaban bien comunicados entre sí. Lo cual era ideal para mantenerse protegidos.

Se detuvo en la tienda de sus tíos, situada en la entrada del barrio; al menos eso no había cambiado. Recibió la habitual bolsa de _senbei _que su tía Uruchi le daba cada mañana a su regreso de entrenar. El tío le pidió que informara a su madre sobre el estado de su pedido, que llegaría en cuatro días. Sasuke loagradeció y se apresuró a llegar a casa.

Ésta estaba al fondo de la avenida principal, de modo que para llegar a ella debía recorrer toda su extensión y encontrarse con mucha gente. Esto era antes una experiencia incómoda porque casi nadie le prestaba atención, ahora todos lo saludaban: «Sasuke_-sama_», «Sasuke_-san_» o «Sasuke_-kun_». Al llegar finalmente a la puerta, se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ya no era «Sasuke_-chan_», «el hermano de Itachi» o «el hijo del Jefe Fugaku», quizá en ocasiones «el hijo de MiKōto_-sama_» pero ya era él, y no la referencia de alguien más.

—Sasuke_-sama_, MiKōto_-sama_ ya espera por usted —dijo Chie al verlo dejar sus sandalias en la entrada.

—Gracias, Chie.

La chica de servicio asintió educadamente y regresó a sus labores. Debía reunirse con su madre para el desayuno, pero en su trayecto hacia allá se detuvo un momento para disfrutar el silencio. Desde que Itachi hizo lo que hizo, la casa no había estado tan vacía. Su mamá se pasaba buena parte del día haciéndose cargo de los asuntos del clan, sin embargo, él nunca se había sentido más en casa como en ese momento. Era un pensamiento que le generaba cierta culpabilidad, pero no podía negarlo. Sin su padre ni su hermano, su mundo había cambiado mucho, y no todo para mal.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —su madre le preguntó amablemente después del saludo habitual.

—Esperaba mejorar el jutsu de shurikens que me enseñaste, pero todavía no he conseguido dar en el blanco.

Su madre rió suavemente al escuchar eso, y él también. Las muertes de su papá y todos los demás habían hecho caer una atmósfera lúgubre en el humor de todo el clan. Fue hasta casi cuatro meses después, cuando ya estaban todos instalados y los edificios del viejo barrio habían sido demolidos, que comenzó a sentirse un ambiente más apacible. Su madre volvía a parecerse a la que era antes, aunque ahora que habían pasado nueve meses, Sasuke sabía que no iba a ser la misma. Él tampoco, seguramente nadie lo sería.

—Tío Teyaki dijo que tendrá tu pedido en cuatro días —se contuvo de preguntar de qué se trataba, ya que ella lo tomaría como una falta de educación.

—Son los ingredientes para preparar una receta que recibí de Yoshino_-san_. En cuanto lleguen, liberaré mi tarde para que podamos prepararlo. Creo que te gustará —explicó al notar su curiosidad.

Sasuke sonrió y luego asintió. Quizá su madre ya no pasaba todo el día en casa como antes, pero eso no le impedía buscar momentos para estar con él, a veces cocinando, otras entrenando o ayudándole a estudiar.

Terminaron, y cada uno se alistó para sus actividades diarias. Él se despidió para ir a la Academia mientras su mamá iba al estudio donde Tetsu, el contador, ya esperaba por ella. Le había confiado que la situación económica del clan finalmente mejoraba, y que antes de que comenzaran las lluvias podrían cambiar los techos de las casas en la parte este.

Sasuke no sabía mucho de economía, aún menos de cuestiones políticas de alianzas y relaciones entre los clanes, pero el escuchar que finalmente había dinero suficiente en el clan le generaba una gran sensación de alivio. El emblema Uchiha había sido retirado de los cuarteles de la Policía cuando fueron removidos de ésta; eso había sido un duro golpe para todos, de pronto muchos de los integrantes se vieron en la necesidad de regresar al servicio como ninjas en activo para obtener recursos.

Todo eso había sido un trance muy complicado, pero ahora los Uchiha estaban empeñados en demostrar que seguían siendo uno de los clanes más importantes, aún si muchos ya no los veían así.

En las puertas del barrio se encontró con los tres chicos que iban con él a la Academia: Tatsuya, dos años mayor, Miu y Seichi, que recién habían ingresado al curso preparatorio. Por orden de su madre, él y Tatsuya estaban a cargo de los más pequeños. Muchos niños habían muerto y de entre los que se habían salvado, sólo ellos cuatro eran los que asistían a la Academia; los demás, bueno, algunos padres aún tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasarles.

—¿Estás listo, Sasuke_-sama_? —Miu siempre era la primera en saludarlo.

Seichi saludaba tímidamente y Tatsuya le daba una palmada en hombro. Sasuke asintió a cada uno y se dirigieron a la escuela. No le molestaba cuidar de ellos, le hacía sentir importante tener esas responsabilidades, pues se esperaban muchas cosas de él como nuevo heredero.

Al llegar fueron saludados por muchos. Antes era una marea de miradas desconfiadas, ahora eran en su mayoría sonrisas y movimientos amistosos de manos. Tatsuya fue el primero en separarse para dirigirse a su aula, pero Sasuke debía acompañar a los otros hasta la de ellos para después dirigirse a la suya.

Esa mañana, al cruzar delante del salón de último nivel, cuatro chicos rieron cuando pasaron delante de ellos. Sasuke los ignoró y apuró a Seichi y Miu, porque sabía quiénes eran y qué era lo que pretendían. Shizen Handa era el cabecilla, el hijo de la lideresa del clan Handa, una de las familias que creían que Itachi no había matado a todos los conspiradores.

—Oye, Sasuke, tengo un acertijo para ti.¿En qué se parece un Uchiha a un cuervo? —exclamó Shizen en voz alta y haciendo que varios los miraran.

Sasuke empujó a los dos pequeños a entrar a su salón y pensó aprisa qué contestar, pero miró hacia atrás y vio que Tatsuya lo había escuchado y, si no hacía algo, el otro intentaría golpear a Handa. Su madre había sido bastante clara en evitar tantos conflictos como pudieran. Los Uchiha aún estaban reconstruyendo su prestigio, y hasta un pleito infantil sería mal visto. Ella siempre le decía que había ocasiones en que las palabras herían más que los golpes, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada.

—Pero qué molestia, así no se puede dormir —la voz de Nara interrumpió la risa de Shizen—. Además, te equivocas de hermano, no es a éste a quien le gustan los acertijos. ¿O no, Sasuke?

Volteó para mirar a Shikamaru, que se tapaba un bostezo, como siempre, y a Chouji, que estaba detrás de él. Kiba ya estaba a su lado con Akamaru gruñendo. Sonrió un poco y devolvió la mirada a Handa.

—Es cierto. Se lo contaré a Itachi si lo veo, le diré que te busque para darte la respuesta.

Como era de esperarse, la sonrisa se esfumó de las caras de cada uno, el rostro de Shizen incluso palideció, y sin decir otra cosa se apresuraron a entrar a su propio salón. La primera respuesta fue la carcajada de Kiba, y luego la de Naruto, al que Sasuke ni siquiera había visto.

—Ésa fue buena, Shikamaru, ¿vieron sus caras? —clamó Inuzuka con una sonrisa.

Entró acompañado de todos: Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka y el lastre de Uzumaki. Se había habituado a su compañía, al no tener nadie máscon quien entrenar, así que terminó acercándose a sus compañeros de clase. Ellos lo recibieron bien, o tan bien como era de esperarse con niños de nueve años, considerando que la antipatía hacia Naruto era mutua.

—¡Sasuke_-kun_, le diste su merecido a ese tonto! —gritó Ino desde su asiento.

Otras niñas comenzaron a llamarle entre risitas tontas, pero él se limitó a cruzarse de brazos en su asiento. Los demás también se habían acomodado, cada uno muy a su modo, y esperaron a que Iruka llegara.

.

Cuando finalmente Iruka dio por terminada la clase, el salón comenzó a desocuparse en el orden tradicional, en el que ellos siempre esperaban al final. Pero ese día estaban tardando más de lo habitual y Sasuke comenzó a impacientarse, pues seguramente los niños ya estaban esperando por él. No quería arriesgarse a dejarlo solos después del incidente con Shizen.

Se puso de pie y miró a los otros, ninguno parecía tener prisa realmente. Era extraño que a pesar de ser el más holgazán, Shikamaru siempre era el que decidía en qué momento debían irse. Éste abrió un ojo con pereza al notar sus intenciones.

—¿Hoy te vas solo?

—Deja que se largue, ni que nos hiciera falta —Naruto tenía que abrir su gran boca.

—¿Falta para qué, Naruto? Si se te ocurra hacer otra idiotez, Hokage_-sama_ te va a refundir en una celda —Inuzuka soltó una carcajada.

—¡Déjalo! Va a decir que debe llevar a sus niños —exclamó Naruto señalándolo—. Pero a mí no me engañas, te largas primero para que no te quitemos la atención de las niñas.

No pudo evitar detenerse en su camino a la puerta, volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada y contempló cómo los demás tenían el mismo gesto de descrédito. Ese rubio tenía una opinión muy alta de sí mismo; jamás le había interesado la atención que sus compañeras le daban, pero estaba seguro que si todos salían al mismo tiempo, Uzumaki sería el último al que voltearían a ver las ruidosas aspirantes a kunoichi.

—Eso es ilógico, la atención que recibes de las compañeras es ínfima comparada con la de Sasuke_-kun_, por la forma en la que te expresas diría que consideras importante la opinión que ellas tienen de ti, o que estás celoso. Me inclinaría por la segunda opción.

—Gracias, Shino, por la explicación —dijo Kiba sarcásticamente —. Aunque tienes razón, este idiota está celoso porque las niñas no le hacen caso.

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir. Kiba siguió riendo, Shikamaru se puso de pie y asintió hacia Sasuke.

—Mejor nos vamos, qué fastidio. Iré a mi casa a dormir.

Sasuke admiraba la capacidad de Shikamaru de hacer que la gente lo siguiera, estaba seguro que lo hacía casi inconscientemente, pero sus decisiones parecían ser las de todos. Así pues, se pusieron en pie y dejaron el salón.

Kiba los llevó por otro corredor para evitar las aglomeraciones y los grupos de fanáticas de Sasuke. Había algunas que eran tan necias como para esperar hasta que él saliera, sin importar la hora. Finalmente, en los patios traseros, se miraron unos a otros. Shikamaru y Chouji fueron los primeros en despedirse, Shino dijo algo sobre una búsqueda con su padre y se fue.

Kiba y Naruto decidieron acompañarlo para encontrarse con los otros Uchiha. Así que cuando dejaron la Academia, Miu llevaba en brazos a Akamaru mientras le preguntaba cosas a Kiba, Seichi bromeaba con Naruto, y Sasuke y Tatsuya caminaban detrás de ellos. Él sabía que al otro Uchiha no le gustaba relacionarse tanto con Naruto, pero nunca se quejaba en voz alta si Sasuke iba con ellos.

Unas cuadras más adelante, Akamaru se liberó de los brazos de la niña y echó a correr. Miu iba a ir detrás de él, pero Kiba la detuvo y, después de olisquear un poco al aire, sonrió.

—Son Hana y los hermanos.

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar a Miu reír emocionada al ver a Hana Inuzuka llegar acompañada de una jauría. Su sonrisa desapareció al reconocer al cuarto canino, que no era uno de los que siempre iban con ella. Él no dijo nada, pero Naruto sí, pues rió y llamó al perro.

—¡Amigo-extraño! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¡Ah, ya te vas a casa!

Nadie prestó atención a Naruto y al perro, y Sasuke lo agradeció.

—Lo siento, chicos, debo llevarme a Kiba —dijo Hana con una sonrisa. Luego volteó a su hermano—. Vamos, mamá nos requiere en casa.

Inuzuka se indignó alto y claro cuando los tres perros de su hermana comenzaron a empujarlo lejos del grupo, pero se despidió de todos, al igual que Hana, y ambos echaron a correr. Los cuatro Uchiha voltearon a mirar Naruto, quien miró a un lado y otro.

—Creo que iré al Ichiraku a comer —se inclinó delante de Miu y Seichi—. Cuídense, no dejen que ese par de gruñones los contagie.

Naruto se esfumó entre las risas de los más pequeños. Tatsuya suspiró, tomó de la mano a los otros dos y reinició la marcha. Sasuke comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos mientras pensaba en el perro. Si iba a casa, eso significaba que su hermano ya estaba en la aldea. Ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para hacerle una visita.

Después de unos cinco minutos de discutir consigo mismo, se detuvo y los otros tres voltearon a él.

—¿Puedes llevarlos tú a casa? —preguntó a Tatsuya.

El otro asintió sin decirle nada, ahorrándole la vergüenza de tener que inventar algo. Pero Miu no entendía de sutilezas. Se soltó de Tatsuya y se acercó a él.

—¿A dónde vas, Sasuke_-sama_?

—Tonta, no debes preguntar eso, Sasuke_-sama_ tiene obligaciones más importantes que cuidar de nosotros —Seichi tomó a la niña de la mano y regresaron con el mayor.

Se despidieron, y Sasuke hizo su camino hasta el sitio donde Itachi había decidido buscar casa. Estaba alejada del centro y eso le venía bien. Su madre había dado por perdida la batalla y había dejado de prohibirle que lo visitara, pero había insistido en que fuera discreto. Él entendía que había mucha gente que no comprendería por qué estaba visitando a su hermano después de todo lo sucedido.Él mismo no terminaba de entenderlo.

Le tomó casi medio año conciliar las ideas contradictorias en su mente: aquellas que le confirmaban que lo correcto era odiarlo y matarlo para vengar a los muertos, o las que le decían que su hermano sólo había cumplido con su deber, y que los traidores fueron los que quisieron atacar Konoha.

Su madre le dio completa libertad de tomar una decisión por cuenta propia, le dijo que trataría de apoyarlo sin importar su decisión, pero que no se apresurara, porque era demasiado joven para amarrarse a una vida de odio o para comprender la magnitud de lo que Itachi había hecho. Le dijo que algún día tendría la madurez para tomar una decisión y seguirla. Así que no tenía prisa por aclararlo.

Al estar delante de la casa se detuvo un momento y dudó estar haciendo lo correcto, igual que las otras cinco visitas que había hecho desde entonces. Si lo pensaba realmente, encontraría más razones para darse la vuelta. Por eso no planeaba nada, simplemente dejaba que la oportunidad y la situación se encontraran, ya que de lo contrario jamás hubiera ido a verlo.

Movió la cabeza y llamó a la puerta, decidiendo que sí quería ver a Itachi.

—¿Sasuke? —llamó Itachi al abrir la puerta, y se le oía sorprendido de verlo ahí, aunque su cara no transmitía otra cosa que cansancio.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Sasuke depositó sus cosas en el sillón donde el perro estaba sentado. Se miraron por un momento y el niño alcanzó a su hermano en el comedor.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la aldea?

—Vi a la hermana de Kiba pasar con tu perro, Naruto dijo que lo llevaba a casa.

—Ah —respondió, se le oía decepcionado, pero sonrió—, te he dicho el perro no es del todo mío, y Hana_-san_ no me ha dicho su nombre.

—Sí, sí, sigo creyendo que es una tontería, ¿cómo no puede ser todo tuyo si vive aquí? —agitó las manos, ese debate ya lo habían tenido antes y nunca obtenía respuestas, seguía siendo un misterio cómo la madre de Kiba le había dado uno—. ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Hoy por la mañana.

—Entonces estabas dormido.

La sonrisa de su hermano le disminuyó la sensación de culpa, pero sólo dio paso a un silencio que de inmediato se hizo incómodo. Era ejemplo de lo mucho que había cambiado la situación entre ambos, la distancia que siempre hubo ahora era un abismo imposible de cruzar.

—No tengo comida preparada, ¿quieres que compre algo? —preguntó el mayor.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento y negó, miró a su hermano y le contagió la sonrisa. El mayor asintió y se puso de pie para acercarse a la cocina, dónde cogió un par de recipientes llenos de arroz, uno de los cuales le entregó a él. .

Sus visitas a Itachi se habían reducido a eso, a realizar actividades juntos sin una verdadera conversación. Se hacían preguntas casuales, pero nunca tocaban los puntos sensibles como la clase de vida que Itachi tenía viviendo solo o lo que Sasuke sentía ahora que era el heredero. Mientras estaba ahí, Sasuke trataba de ignorar lo que había pasado y lo que se decía de su hermano, esperando recuperar la relación que tenían, pero se daba cuenta de que sólo iba a poder tener una versión parcial.

Cocinaron _onigiri_ y las comieron. Itachi le preguntó acerca de su desempeño en la Academia, y Sasuke le contó sin planearlo acerca del incidente con Shizen Handa. Itachi sólo respondió con una sonrisa y esperó en silencio a que continuara. También le habló de sus compañeros y de las niñas ruidosas.

—¿Todos ellos son tus amigos?

La pregunta de Itachi lo tomó por sorpresa y tuvo que meditar su respuesta. Cuando su hermano vivía con él nunca había considerado necesidad de tener amigos, pero ahora que convivía constantemente con Shikamaru y los otros no sabía si podía llamarlos como tal.

—No sé, me gusta cuando entrenamos y descansamos después de clase, pero son muy ruidosos. Naruto me ha declarado su enemigo.

—Y eso te molesta.

—¿Por qué? —el chico frunció el ceño— es torpe, débil e inútil, y...

—No rechaces a las personas por la primera impresión —murmuró Itachi pensativo—. Te puedes llevar una buena sorpresa si les das una oportunidad.

—Pero también puede ser mala.

Itachi lo miró un momento sin poder negar su respuesta, tan sólo asintió, y permanecieron nuevamente en un silencio interrumpido sólo en ocasiones por la tos de su hermano. Si acaso estaba enfermo, no sabría decirlo, pero no preguntó nada. Para romper ese momento, el mayor le dijo que hiciera su tarea, y que cuando terminara de limpiar la vajilla le ayudaría.

.

—Creo que debo volver a casa antes de que mamá venga por mí —dijo cuando terminó de guardar sus útiles de la escuela.

Su mamá debía haberse imaginado a dónde había ido. Si tardaba más, ella podía ser capaz de repetir lo que hizo las primeras veces que lo visitó: ir hasta allá y exigirle regresar. Era vergonzoso y triste, no quería pasar nuevamente por eso.

—Tienes razón. Te acompañaré a casa.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido de escuchar eso, porque era la primera vez que Itachi decidía ir hasta allá. Las otras lo había acompañado hasta una parte del camino. Asintió, preocupado de preguntar la razón.

Los dos hermanos tomaron una ruta que los mantuvo ocultos la mayor parte del camino. Cuando llegaron al punto donde Itachi solía dejarlo, éste se inclinó delante de él.

—Debo entregar un mensaje a madre, tenía pensado llegar contigo pero no será buena idea que nos vean llegar juntos. Lo siento, vete y yo llegaré después, tienes una imagen que cuidar.

—No...

—No puedes decir que no te importa porque lo hace, ni que no es cierto, porque sé que quieres ayudar al clan. Así que no te preocupes, ve, estaré ahí en cuarenta minutos —Itachi sonrió—. Lo lamento.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando le dio la espalda a Itachi, al final seguía siendo igual, prometía y después con un simple «lo siento» se quitaba la culpa. Aunque conforme se alejaba, echó de menos ese molesto movimiento que hacía con los dedos al picarle la frente.

Al llegar a casa sólo encontró a Chie, quien le dijo que su madre había ido a una reunión con el clan Nara, pero que no tardaría. Él se dedicó a leer un libro que había encontrado entre las cosas de su padre, narraba las batallas más importantes del clan. Estaba tan absorbido por su lectura que no notó a su madre de pie en su puerta.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido regresar temprano, ya comiste e hiciste la tarea, ¿verdad?

Sasuke controló su sobresalto y asintió. Ella se sentó a su lado y le contó de su día en la Academia. Ni peguntó ni él le dijo nada de su visita a Itachi, su madre sólo sonrió y tomó el libro en sus manos.

Ella le contaba sobre algunos detalles de una vieja batalla cuando escucharon una sucesión de golpes que iban creciendo en intensidad y volumen. Su madre se incorporó de inmediato y corrió a la ventana.

—¿Qué significa esto, Sasuke? —preguntó con ese tono que le conoció hasta que tomó el lugar de su padre.

Él no tenía que preguntar de qué se trataba, ese sonido no era otra cosa que la alarma que ella había diseñado. Cuando una persona ajena era vista, cada uno comenzaba a golpear la madera de sus ventanas. Esa alarma permitía avisar de visitas indeseadas o peligros potenciales, no exponía a nadie y daba tiempo al escuadrón de protección para salir al encuentro de la amenaza.

Aunque estaba seguro de que nadie saldría esta vez, nadie se atrevería a confrontar a Itachi.

—Me dijo que tenía que entregarte un mensaje.

—No te muevas de aquí.

Él se asomó a la ventana y guardó silencio cuando la sinfonía de madera también se silenció. Su madre había quedado de frente con su hermano, que ya estaba delante de la casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ella preguntó severa.

—Tengo un mensaje de parte de Hokage_-sama_.

—Pudo haber enviado a cualquiera.

—Me envió a mí.

—Un mensaje del Hokage no debe entregarse en la calle, sin importar el mensajero.

Sasuke corrió escaleras abajo, emocionado y temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar. Era la primera vez que su mamá dejaba entrar a su hermano.

—Sasuke, te pedí que esperaras en tu habitación —la voz de su madre era firme.

No discutió, pero dirigió una mirada a Itachi, que le sonrió, y subió a su habitación. No tenía caso desobedecer, por un instante pensó que podía ser la primera señal de que ella lo perdonaría en un futuro no muy lejano y le permitiría volver a casa.

Tomó el libro que había estado leyendo y trató de concentrarse en su lectura, pero su mente sólo lo hacía debatirse entre si quería que Itachi regresara o no. No pudo llegar a una conclusión, cada vez era más difícil decidir si lo quería o lo detestaba.

**...**

Su madre le había permitido entrar primero. Itachi no le discutió, ambos sabían que ella ya no confiaba en él y que por ningún motivo le daría la espalda.

Al ser la primera vez que le permitía entrar, revisó aprisa el lugar y se lamentó de que lo primero de lo que tomara nota fuera de las posibles salidas y no de que el sitio era demasiado parecido a la antigua casa. Faltaban las fotografías y la gran estancia, pero estaba la mayor parte de los detalles de la casa anterior.

Tomaron lugar en la mesa de la cocina, donde ella le sirvió té y él alejó la tensión que había crecido en su pecho, como si no existiera un distanciamiento del tamaño del mundo entre ellos. Se comportaron diplomáticamente.

—Esto te ayudará con ese resfriado.

—Sí… gracias —tomó la taza con manos firmes que contrastaban con la sensación en su cabeza.

Los dos bebieron. Sus modales eran tan impecables como siempre, pero a pesar de eso, Itachi notó que su madre aún sentía desprecio porque él no se mostrara avergonzado en su presencia, aunque cada vez lo disimulaba mejor. Habían sido meses de vergonzoso rechazo y, al parecer, habían decidido que si bien él jamás volvería a ser admitido como parte del clan, ella tendría que aceptar que Sasuke no iba a borrarlo de su vida. Al menos por el momento.

Mientra bebían, él le entregó el mensaje del Hokage, que había sido la oportunidad ideal para ese encuentro. Además, hablaron de los sucesos en las fronteras y en qué situación se encontraban las alianzas entre los clanes grandes. Itachi comprendió que la invitación, no era motivada por la preocupación de su madre hacia su malestar, sino para tener la conversación ocasional que sostenían, intercambiando informaciones importantes para la labor de ambos, nunca nada personal. Admitió para sí mismo que estaba un poco decepcionado.

—Escuché que estabas entrenando a la heredera Hyūga y al siguiente en la rama secundaria, además de al hijo de Shikaku —dijo sin cautela—. ¿Buscas que algún clan te acepte?

—No —respondió sin ser muy explícito —, ahora requiero de más ingresos. Además, es una buena forma de aprender de otros.

—¿Kakashi te ha convencido de usar el sharingan para robar técnicas? —arremetió de nuevo, aunque su tono irónico se matizó gracias a que sorbió un poco de su té.

—No, es otra clase de conocimiento el que busco —terminó su té, bajó la taza, se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia; no iba a entrar en esa clase de discusiones con ella—. Gracias.

Ella no dio señales de levantarse, sólo asintió y esperó que él se fuera. Itachi comprobó que el desprecio que ella sentía por él seguía siendo mayor que la nostalgia, así que no esperó que le acompañara a la puerta. Al cruzar la estancia se topó con Sasuke. Se miraron unos segundos y entonces él se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Su hermano no trató de ir tras él, permaneció estático en las escaleras viéndolo irse. Itachi sabía que Sasuke ya no volvería a pedirle que se quedara.

En su camino de regreso ya no lo acompañó el sonido de la nueva alarma de los Uchiha, pero podía sentir las miradas de todos siguiendo su camino, asegurándose que saliera lo más pronto posible.

Una vez que hubo dejado atrás la pesada atmósfera del nuevo distrito Uchiha, Itachi echó fuera de su cabeza las emociones que sus esporádicas visitas le provocaban. Había cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

La tos lo asaltó de nuevo, no lo había dejado en paz en una semana. Sabía la receta del té que su madre le había dado, también que debía colocarse compresas de agua caliente alrededor de la garganta y disfrutar de largos periodos de reposo, pero no había hecho nada de eso. Y no lo haría tampoco esa noche, tenía asuntos que resolver para tener su agenda despejada y estar disponible para cualquier misión que lo mantuviera lejos de la aldea tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Al llegar a casa, Itachi encontró al perro en el único sitio del sillón que le permitía usar. Aunque sus primeros momentos de convivencia fueron complicados, habían llegado a entenderse bien y comenzaba a sentir gratitud hacia Hana por haber insistido en dejarlo con él.

Sirvió una porción de comida al animal, echó agua a la planta a un lado de la puerta y entró a su habitación.

Momentos después la abandonaba.

—Salimos —dijo serenamente mientras se colocaba una vieja bufanda al cuello.

_«Pero tendremos que regresar» _comentó una voz en su cabeza.

El animal puso tiesas las orejas y se colocó al lado de la puerta esperando por él. Itachi se preguntó si poseería la habilidad de hablar, evidentemente él no tenía el conocimiento para estimularlo pero pensaba que sería interesante probar ese talento, quizá la madre de Hana_-san_ pudiera enseñarle. Sin duda era un animal de notable inteligencia, aunque era algo extraño que nunca lo hubiera escuchado ladrar.

Ambos salieron a la calle, donde ya estaba oscuro. Las luces alumbraban tenuemente su camino, y él y el can se dirigieron a los campos de entrenamiento que estaban alrededor del antiguo distrito Uchiha. Estaba vacío, sus construcciones —salvo los altos muros y la entrada— habían sido demolidos y aún se ideaba qué clase de edificación pudiera levantarse ahí, nadie parecía apurado por tomar una decisión.

Cruzó a través de las ruinas hasta llegar al sitio donde había entrenado desde que tenía memoria. Las dianas que utilizaba en sus lanzamientos de kunai eran lo único que no había cambiado desde entonces. Nadie se acercaba ya ahí, salvo genins temerarios que pretendían probar su valentía sin comprender que lo que daba realmente miedo del lugar no eran los muertos, sino los que vivieron ahí.

Lanzó kunais y practicó sus técnicas básicas, no tenía suficiente energía para intentarlo con las más complejas. El perro no debía estar muy lejos, aprovechaba esos momentos para perderse entre la arboleda e Itachi se preguntaba si el animal no preferiría ser entrenado como los otros perros Inuzuka. Quizá, como muchas cosas que quería, lo haría algún día, pero no por ahora.

Se detuvo cuando consideró que no era prudente esforzarse más. Quería extenuarse pero no llegar al punto de la inconsciencia tan lejos de casa. Tenía que conseguir dormir un poco más esa noche, sabía que su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirlo. Había ocasiones en que se preguntaba si mucho cansancio y una enfermedad severa serían suficientes para asegurarle una noche completa de sueño.

_«Pero nunca basta'» _dijo la voz que él ignoró sin problema.

—Vamos —dijo, y el perro apareció entre las sombras.

Caminando el uno al lado del otro, se dirigieron hacia el departamento de Naruto. Había unas cuestiones que quería discutir con el rubio. El animal reconoció de inmediato el trayecto y animó el paso. Finalmente llegaron delante del departamento de Uzumaki y llamó a la puerta sin fuerza. El rubio tardó en acudir y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, se quedó pasmado de verlo.

—¿Itachi? ¿Amigo-extraño? —preguntó al verlos, después de un momento de duda, y se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso.

Sabía que Naruto solía dar nombres extraños a la gente basándose en la primera impresión que le daban, y que ni siquiera el Hokage se había salvado de eso. Era bueno que fuera intimidante para el chico como para no hacer eso, no sabía qué hubiera hecho si Naruto le hubiera dado uno de sus conocidos sobrenombres.

A pesar de que «Amigo-extraño» era el perro que aún no tenía nombre, al animal no parecía molestarle.

—Naruto_-kun_.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿te vas otra vez? Nunca vienes... y... —balbuceó el rubio confundido, pues era cierto que casi nunca iba a su casa.

—¿Qué hace falta? —fue directo al punto antes de que Naruto se pusiera más nervioso.

—Comida, algo con que se entretenga... sólo eso.

Itachi asintió y miró alrededor, notando cada detalle del desastrado departamento―. Recordó lo que le había llevado a confiar a Naruto el cachorro que Hana_-san_ le dio a cuidar. La imagen constante del rubio asustado, furioso e inseguro vagando por la aldea, causando más daño que bien y recibiendo sólo más rechazo, en vez de la atención positiva de la que tanta hambre tenía, contrastaba con el recuerdo del Cuarto, por quien tanta admiración llegó a tener.

—Debes poner más orden en este sitio —dijo y señaló un rincón de la pequeña estancia —. Enfermó la última vez que estuvo aquí. Hana_-san_ lo revisó, dijo que comió algo echado a perder.

Eso era mentira, pero no quería arriesgarse a que eso pasara. Además, Naruto realmente necesitaba limpiar un poco. El rubio sólo hizo una mueca.

—No digas tonterías —miró alrededor y se rascó la cabeza—, se me hizo tarde esta mañana, el fin de semana limpiaré.

—Todo es tan simple como dejar todo lo que utilices en el sitio indicado —dijo sin pensar, acordándose de las veces que dijo eso a Sasuke.

Era un consejo que aunque siempre aplicaba, le resultó vital cuando comenzó a vivir solo.

—Eso ya lo sé —Naruto bufó y miró al perro—, mañana lo haré.

Itachi asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Entonces te veré después.

Naruto pareció decepcionado de que se fuera tan pronto, sabía que le temía un poco pero no pensó que apreciara su visita.

—Espera... espera.

—¿Qué?

—¿El Hokage te envió a ayudarme? —preguntó el chico en voz baja—. Sé que eres ANBU y ustedes son los ayudantes del Hokage y...

No pudo suprimir una pequeña sonrisa ante la visión tan ingenua de lo que los ANBU hacían.

—No, no me envió el Hokage, necesitaba alguien que cuidara a este perro y me pareciste apto para el trabajo, es todo —dijo mirándole directo a los ojos.

La mirada del niño se iluminó un poco y sonrió seguro.

—Mientras no me falles con el pago, 'Amigo-extraño' estará bien cuidado.

—De eso estoy seguro, hasta pronto.

—Sí, adiós —Naruto se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta—. Vuelve cuando quieras.

Sólo asintió, prefiriendo no pensar en la última frase. Se concentró en la comprensión de que lo poco que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo bien. Estaba decidido a ayudar al chiquillo, no a resolverle la vida, él mismo tenía demasiados problemas como para estar llevando encima los de otro, pero ese poco era buen comienzo.

«La amabilidad ayuda, la piedad arruina» le dijo Shisui alguna vez, y creía firmemente en eso, enseñar a Naruto responsabilidad y mostrarle confianza era mejor que acostumbrarlo a comida gratis a cambio de nada.

_«Sin embargo, sabes que solo es una parte» _la voz le completó el pensamiento, pero Itachi no hizo caso.

El perro trotaba tranquilo a su lado. Cuando Itachi cambió de dirección el animal pareció confundido.

—Todavía no hemos terminado.

Ahora se dirigió al distrito Hyūga. Había recibido un llamado de Hiashi en los cuarteles ANBU esa mañana, pero nunca había estado dispuesto a que el hombre se acostumbrara a tratarlo como cualquier empleado. El trabajo que realizaba para él era redituable, y seguía siendo un trabajo extra que no pensaba tener siempre, aún si lo necesitase.

Era razonablemente tarde, eso debía bastar para dejar bien claro que no estaba a la completa disposición del líder Hyūga.

Una mujer joven lo recibió, le permitió el paso y lo guió hasta el recibidor de visitas, donde le ofreció algo de beber. La chica miró con desconfianza al animal, pero evidentemente no se atrevió a decirle que no le era permitido llevarlo con él, y aunque lo hiciera, no la escucharía.

—Buenas noches, Itachi —Hiashi apareció momentos después.

La única cortesía del otro fue hacer una leve reverencia.

—Buenas noches, Hiashi_-dono_.

Hiashi ya no se dirigía con honoríficos excesivos hacia él, y éste jamás había aceptado hablarle con ese molesto «_-sama_» que parecían adorar los líderes. A pesar de lo precario de su situación, Itachi sólo lo reservaba para el Hokage y para Hinata, porque así se le había ordenado.

—Uno de los canes Inuzuka oí que recibiste uno, pero no lo hubiera creído, Tsume siempre ha sido muy celosa con sus cachorros —comentó con un tono que le sonó despectivo, pero no le prestó atención.

—Fui informado de su llamado —Itachi esperaba que el hombre hablara sin rodeos.

Si acaso el mayor se molestó con el tono, no lo dejó ver.

—Quiero que entrenes también a Hanabi. Me comentó lo que le dijiste, fue lo correcto pero no el modo adecuado, puede que algún día sea ella quien guíe al clan y no es el modo indicado de dirigirse a ella.

—Algo que todo Hyūga debe tener bien claro —respondió cansado, pues el día había sido demasiado largo y no necesitaba esa clase de cosas en su noche. Quizá lo habían echado los Uchiha, pero no ansiaba someterse a algún otro clan como su madre había sugerido.

—Pero tenlo presente —continuó Hiashi—. Necesitas ser más duro con mi sobrino, sólo recuerda hasta dónde debes llegar. Si requieres nuevas demostraciones del estilo, pídeselo a Kō.

Los Hyūga eran celosos con los secretos de sus técnicas, suponía que se los mostraban porque jamás sería capaz de realizarlas al carecer de Byakugan, y al ser considerado un subordinado leal, jamás las transmitiría. Pero en el fondo, era una forma de controlarlo: entre más confianza se otorgaba, más retribuciones se exigían.

Era bien sabido que los miembros de la Rama Secundaria no debían conocer la técnica completa del Puño Suave, pero Neji ya había aprendido bastante por cuenta propia e Itachi sólo le servía de oponente. Sólo ocasionalmente le hacía sutiles correcciones a su estilo. No alcanzaba a comprender si había sido contratado para ayudar a mejorar el desempeño de Neji o para controlarlo, porque tenía que hacer reportes periódicos sobre sus progresos.

Era algo contradictorio, suponía que el hombre se debatía entre el deseo de apoyar a su sobrino y la obligación que tenía de hacerlo a un lado. Debía de ser algo duro, pero era incapaz de ser comprensivo en ese momento; su visita al barrio Uchiha y su pasada misión habían sido demasiado, y en ese momento sólo podía ver al Hiashi Hyūga que ponía sus obligaciones por encima de sus deseos.

_«Exactamente como tú, no lo olvides». _Movió la cabeza para despejar la voz.

—Mientras mis misiones lo permitan, así será. Y no hay necesidad de nuevas demostraciones, he memorizado perfectamente sus posiciones básicas.

Hiashi asintió después de mirarlo fijamente. Itachi le sostuvo la mirada esperando dejar claro que tenía prioridades, y que los Hyūga no eran una de ellas. Después del duelo de miradas, se percató de un gesto comprensivo que no le gustó, quizá el hombre había tenido un día igual de complicado que el suyo.

—Haría bien a Hinata y Hanabi si aceptaras mi propuesta, incluso a Neji.

—Le agradezco, no podría —Itachi replicó con educación.

Sí, Hiashi debió haber tenido un día difícil, quizá en ese momento recordaba la muerte de su hermano y la precaria situación en la que tenía a su sobrino., Sabía que la inestabilidad emocional era lo que llevaba al orgulloso líder del clan Hyūga a ofrecerle por tercera vez un sitio en su casa.

_«La amabilidad ayuda, la piedad daña»... «pero tú necesitas más que amabilidad o compasión». _La voz, otra vez la voz; necesitaba dormir.

—Tus condiciones podrían mejorar, no creo que tu salario actual te permita pagar una excelente calidad de vida —insistió el hombre mayor.

Itachi supo que debía poner un alto antes de que se pusiera de mal humor, porque si bien Hiashi quizá quería ayudarlo, también quería un guardián para sus hijas.

—Sólo es la mitad del salario por misión.

—Pero por cuánto tiempo —Hiashi insistió.

Aún si no le gustaba, sólo había un modo de detener el inútil diálogo.

—Una semana por cada adulto culpable, un mes por cada uno relacionado, cuatro meses por cada joven, un año por cada niño. —Itachi contestó con la frase memorizada.

Como magia, las palabras cumplieron el efecto deseado y Hiashi no insistió y se puso de pie mientras intentaba disimular su gesto perturbado,.

—De acuerdo, estaré pendiente de la evolución de Hinata. No está consiguiendo los resultados que esperaba —el tono del Hyuga ya no era afable, sino que recordaba al de un superior dando órdenes.

—Es parte del proceso —Itachi también se puso de pie y salió de la mansión.

Reinició el camino seguido del perro, mientras trataba de detener a su mente de hacer nuevamente las cuentas de por cuánto tiempo Konoha retendría la mitad de su sueldo, a pesar de, supuestamente, haber develado una conspiración violenta. La mayor parte de las personas influyentes habían insistido en que debía haber alguna clase de castigo, quizá por miedo a que a cualquiera se le hiciera fácil matar a su gente clamando complots irreales para aspirar al control de su clan.

La sentencia había sido sencilla: Konoha recortaría sus ingresos midiendo cada muerte en tiempo y destituyéndolo de su puesto como Capitán ANBU.

Aunque había vuelto a ganarse su puesto dos meses después, la disminución de su dinero continuaba, y se había visto obligado a aceptar la oferta de entrenar a los Hyūga y ayudar ocasionalmente al Líder Nara. Antes no se había preocupado por el dinero, entregaba íntegro su salario a las arcas Uchiha, pero ahora había tenido que aprender a distribuir sus ingresos para satisfacer todas sus necesidades: renta de vivienda, compra y pago de bienes y servicios…, hasta había entendido que iba a necesitar un fondo de emergencias en caso de que resultara herido, y uno de retiro en caso de que llegara a viejo o resultara incapacitado. Era consciente de que sería más probable terminar muerto que incapacitado, y aún menos posibilidades tenía de llegar a avanzada edad.

Llegó a casa, se dio un baño y se sentó a la cama. Cerró los ojos esperando que la voz de Shisui se dejara escuchar de nuevo. Venía en los momentos menos esperados, pero al menos no era la de su padre; cuando el agotamiento era grande, llegaba a ver a su amigo parado no muy lejos de él, con su sonrisa tonta y su mirada preocupada y vacía. Eso ya lo había aprendido a aceptar. Lo que aún no conseguía tolerar, era ver la cabeza de su padre hablándole por las noches cuando al despertar por un sueño indeseable el insomnio lo asaltaba.

Cualquiera diría que estaba volviéndose loco, pero estaba comenzando a comprender que era un mecanismo de defensa precisamente para no perder la cordura.

Se masajeó la nuca sin poder detener un bostezo. Tenía que dormir, aunque fuera por un momento, y con suerte mañana habría una misión de larga duración que lo mantuviera ocupado y lejos de Konoha tanto como fuera posible, aunque al regresar Sasuke aún batallara entre odiarlo y perdonarlo, su madre y el resto de los Uchiha siguieran marcándolo como paria y Konoha lo resintiera a pesar de considerarlo héroe. Mientras más lejos estuviera de todo aquello, mejor.

El perro fue a echarse al pie de la cama, y de aquel modo parecía invitarle también al sueño. Le hizo caso, se recostó y cerró los ojos, ignorando a un Shisui que negaba con la cabeza en silencio.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando al fin la tos pareció dejarlo en paz y pudo dormir. Pero nuevamente le asaltó el pensamiento recurrente, uno que luego lo hacía sentirse culpable, de que todo habría sido en realidad más fácil si hubiera cumplido la misión como fue encomendada. Haber matado a todos habría facilitado demasiado las cosas.

* * *

Lento pero seguro.  
Gracias a **Silence Messiah** por apoyarme revisando este texto.


	4. Las cosas que cambian y las que no

**+IV+**

**Las cosas que cambian y las cosas que no**

(Nueve meses después)

Toshi no tardaría en aparecer, lo sabía. Estaba a punto de llegar y ella repetiría la misma rutina de siempre al entrenar con Itachi. Hinata se permitió unos minutos más de descanso, la noche anterior durmió hasta tarde trabajando con las últimas flores que Ino le había dado.

Al insistir su padre en que era un pérdida de tiempo practicar el arte Oshibana, había decidido hacerlo por las noches, tras terminar sus obligaciones. Implicaba disminuir sus horas de sueño, pero el Oshibana era un pasatiempo que le proporcionaba la paz y la calma que jamás encontraría en los entrenamientos, y que parecía perder cada vez que se daba cuenta de que no estaba llenando las expectativas de su padre.

—Hinata_-sama_, Hinata_-sama_ —la voz de Toshi interrumpió sus pensamientos—, tiene que levantarse y alistarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —el tono de apuración de su doncella la alarmó— ¿Toshi?

La otra chica se inclinó delante de ella y tiró de sus mantas, asustándola con su insistencia.

—Hiashi_-sama_ me pidió que la despertara y la ayudara a vestirse para su entrenamiento.

Hinata se incorporó, y empezó a sentir pánico. Se suponía que iba a entrenar con Itachi esa mañana, su papá nunca le pedía entrenar temprano con él, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—¿Pero, e Itachi_-san_? —preguntó, tratando de ocultar su temor.

—No lo sé, Hinata_-sama_, pero su padre me dijo que la despertara y que él entrenaría con usted en el dojo —Toshi hizo una pausa y pareció pensar lo que estaba por decir—. Algo debe de haber pasado. No sé qué, pero recibió un mensaje hace poco más de una hora, y después de leerlo me pidió que la llamara.

Hinata bajó la mirada al sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón y el sudor en sus manos. Cerró los ojos un momento, sabía que era imposible negarse aduciendo alguna enfermedad o falta de disposición, pues su padre era capaz de ir directo a su dormitorio y ordenarle que se alistara. No había más opción que acceder, y, aunque ya supiera de antemano que el resultado de la sesión iba a ser desastrosa, se animó a pensar que algo tenía que salir bien.

Hizo lo mismo de cada mañana que tenía entrenamiento con Itachi, a pesar de experimentar los habituales síntomas del nerviosismo. No se detuvo en ningún momento; dejó su habitación y llegó al sitio donde su papá esperaba.

El líder del clan Hyuga permanecía de frente al altar de la familia, que yacía en una esquina del dojo. Hinata no sabía por qué su padre le había pedido verla ahí, ya que le era más cómodo entrenar en el campo externo, pero nunca se atrevería a decírselo.

Esperó en la puerta hasta que el mayor se giró y movió una mano para ordenarle que entrara.

—La última vez que le pregunté a Itachi, dijo que estabas a poco de conseguir inutilizar el brazo izquierdo. Quiero que me lo demuestres.

Caminó lentamente y rezó para que su padre no se diera cuenta del temblor en sus piernas. Una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente, se detuvo e imitó su postura defensiva.

Hinata ansiaba preguntarle por qué quería probarla, si ya parecía convencido de que nunca sería como Hanabi, ni una digna sucesora. ¿Por qué no se rendía con ella y la aliviaba del peso de la sucesión? Así encontraría paz y podría seguir tranquilamente los pasos de su madre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las preguntas en su cabeza, no se detuvo en ningún momento. Colocó los brazos en la posición aprendida y se lanzó hacia su padre. Se esforzó por imaginar que no era él contra quien combatía, sino su hermanita, Naruto_-kun_, Kō o cualquier otro con quien el combate fuese como un juego, una práctica, alguien con quien la derrota o la victoria nunca eran una deplorable muestra de debilidad.

Su padre no activó en ningún momento su Byakugan, pero ella sabía que no lo necesitaba para darle una paliza. A pesar de todo lo que tenía en contra, se aferró a la idea de que era capaz de dar una demostración más o menos aceptable; quizá entonces su padre accedería a darle más tiempo para practicar el Oshibana.

Sus manos fueron precisas, a pesar de que temblaban apenas unos minutos atrás. Recordó la insistencia de Itachi de visualizar al enemigo como un esquema de los flujos de chakra, porque si su Byakugan le fallaba en el momento esencial, todo podía darse por perdido. Golpeó ocho de los puntos básicos para detener la utilidad del brazo. Sabía que con la fuerza que poseía apenas bastaría para incapacitar parcialmente,la extremidad, pero era lo más que podía hacer.

Su padre no había hecho ningún movimiento ofensivo ni de abierta defensa, dejaba que sus golpes acertaran. Era extraño, normalmente no perdía tiempo en demostrarle lo infructíferos que resultaban sus ataques.

—Es suficiente —dijo de pronto—. Veo que es parcialmente cierto. Si fuera alguien de la edad de Hanabi, sin duda lo hubieras conseguido.

Su tono no le gustó, porque en cierto modo la aprobaba pero no lo suficiente, nunca lo suficiente.

—Itachi_-sensei_ dice que debo golpear con la fuerza indicada.

—Y eso no está mal, pero es cuestión de precisión además de fuerza, tus golpes no coinciden completamente con la posición de los puntos. Eso es esencial.

—Lo sé padre, lo haré mejor la próxima vez —dijo en el tono avergonzado y decepcionado que era común después de un entrenamiento con su progenitor. No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, pues sabía qué clase de gesto tendría.

—La próxima vez —murmuró su padre pensativo—. ¿Y si no hay una próxima vez? Esto no te bastará para protegerte, no puede haber siempre alguien guardando tu espalda. Tienes que ser capaz de defenderte para poder defender al clan.

Eso era inesperado, no eran las palabras desencantadas que normalmente acompañaban al regaño de su padre. El tono ahora era de pesadumbre, como si estuviera lamentándose por ella y no simplemente por su pobre habilidad.

—¿Cómo?

El líder Hyuga hizo algo que Hinata no recordaba que hiciera desde que tenía tres o cuatro años. Se inclinó delante de ella y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y la tensión en su cuerpo se disparara. Los recuerdos de un acercamiento amable de su padre eran vagos, lo único en lo que pensó por un momento fue en que él la atacaría. Así de deplorable era su relación, no podía esperar ninguna clase de consuelo, sólo una fuerte llamada de atención.

—He dado indicaciones a Kō, no se apartará de tu lado en lo que resta de este día y, dependiendo de lo que suceda hoy, tampoco en los que siguen.

Eso sí fue inesperado. Abrió bastante los ojos y después bajó la mirada, completamente sonrojada al comprender que su papá no esperaba una reacción de ese tipo. Quizá esperaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero la niña no estaba acostumbrada a esos acercamientos. Apretó los puños y se forzó a mirarlo directo a la cara, porque aunque sabía que el enrojecimiento en su cara no podía ser controlado, al menos sí podía dominar más o menos sus movimientos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con suficiente seguridad, a pesar de que su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza; tenía curiosidad por saber la razón del repentino anuncio.

—Hoy encontraron a cinco Uchiha muertos en la entrada del antiguo barrio. Aún no se sabe quién lo hizo, pero les quitaron los ojos.

Eso la estremeció y no pudo contener el escalofrío que la recorrió. Quizá su padre también, porque con su otra mano la tomó por el brazo.

—Los Uchiha se han vuelto paranoicos, sé que Mikoto_-san_ enviará a sus chicos con una escolta, incluso ha pedido una patrulla ANBU en la Academia. No sabemos quién lo hizo. Si los mataron por sus ojos, es terrible, y si sucede que... —se detuvo de pronto.

Hinata clavó sus ojos blancos en los de su padre, permanecieron unos momentos así, él sin ningún gesto y ella claramente confundida. Finalmente, el mayor frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, retirando sus manos de ella.

—Hanabi no saldrá de casa hoy, Kō se encargará de avisar a sus profesores. No te alejarás de su vigilancia.

—Sí, padre.

Hinata hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta. Su padre hizo un gesto de despedida, pero antes de que ella dejara el dojo, él todavía le habló.

—Itachi tenía razón. Haz mejorado.

Hinata asintió y continuó su camino sin correr, pero por dentro quería sonreír. Su papá le había dado un cumplido sobre su desempeño.

Se apresuró a alistarse y comer, y alcanzó a Kō en la puerta. Los dos dejaron el conjunto habitacional del clan y se encaminaron hacia la Academia.

—¿Qué la tiene tan feliz esta mañana, Hinata_-sama_?

—Algo que escuché más temprano —dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo vio sonreír, y de inmediato supo que su guardián adivinaba la razón, pero como buen subordinado no preguntó nada. Siguieron caminando en un apacible silencio. Cuando estaban a dos cuadras de la Academia se encontraron con el grupo Uchiha y, como su padre había dicho, los cuatro niños iban acompañados de dos adultos de su clan.

Miu_-chan_ y Seichi_-kun_ agitaron las manos en un saludo, pero Sasuke_-kun_ apenas y asintió un poco la cabeza; Tatsuya_-kun_ ni siquiera la miró. Los adultos intercambiaron saludos formales y caminaron al mismo ritmo, un grupo al lado del otro. Ella se sintió insegura al percatarse de cómo volteaban a verlos las personas que pasaban a su lado.

Escuchó murmullos y notó miradas curiosas, sabía que no iban dirigidos a ella sino a los Uchiha. Kō puso una mano sobre su hombro para infundirle valor, pero las miradas y los murmullos sólo se incrementaron conforme se acercaban a la Academia. Ella tomó la mano del otro Hyuga y éste no se la negó.

Cuando finalmente cruzaron las puertas, fue casi imposible de soportar. Dejó que los Uchiha fueran delante de ellos, vio cómo Tatsuya_-kun_ se separó del grupo para ingresar a su aula y a Sasuke_-kun_ hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que esto sucediera, dos ANBU aparecieron delante de él.

—No olvides lo que dijimos, no queremos tener que buscarte —dijo uno que tenía una máscara de Conejo.

—Sí, ya es suficiente que tengamos que estar de niñeros —una _Gallo_ exclamó.

Sasuke_-kun_ bufó antes de asentir, se giró y entró, al parecer eso divirtió a los agentes porque rieron.

—Vamos, Hinata_-sama_, Hiashi_-sama_ dijo que habría agentes especiales eso debe tranquilizarla. Además, yo estaré cerca, no correrá ningún peligro.

Hinata miró un momento a Kō y después a los dos pequeños Uchiha, que entraban a su salón acompañados de los dos adultos. «Si los mataron por sus ojos»las palabras de su padre regresaron a ella. ¿Por eso Mikoto_-sama_ enviaba a los niños acompañados?, ¿por eso su padre ordenó a Kō no perderla de vista?, ¿por eso Hanabi no dejó la casa?

Ante la comprensión, soltó la mano de Kō y caminó con lentitud al salón. Sabía que Kō la protegería con su vida si era necesario, pero si había alguien deseando obtener los dojutsu de Konoha... su papá la envió a la Academia y a Hanabi la mantuvo en casa.

No necesitó más para que la sonrisa de su boca desapareciera.

...

Las sonrisas de los ANBU le agriaron el humor. Recordar la forma en que todos los miraron durante todo el camino le trajo recuerdos desagradables y lo llevó a preguntarse si todos volverían a comportarse como antes.

La inseguridad que percibió en su madre le preocupó. Les había contado los desagradables sucesos de los asesinatos y la forma en que los encontraron: colgados en la entrada del antiguo barrio y sin ojos. Claro que eso no lo escucharon Miu y Seichi, no necesitaban esas escabrosas ideas en sus cabezas.

Todos habían entendido la gravedad de la situación y la urgencia de su madre por mandarlos protegidos. Sasuke sabía que a su madre le preocupaba cualquier clase de agresión que pudieran recibir, pero no comprendía por qué estaba tan alterada. Ninguno de ellos podría ser presa de un cazador de dojutsus por no haber despertado aún su sharingan. ¿Acaso temía que alguien intentara matar a los Uchiha que quedaban?

Los cinco muertos habían sido detenidos por iniciar un pleito en un bar, que dejó como saldo tres muertos: dos del clan Yamada y uno del Yamanaka. Nadie supo explicar por qué comenzó todo, pero los Uchiha habían matado a esos tres, y era lo único de lo que todos estaban seguros.

Su madre les contó todo con serenidad, aunque él notó de inmediato su alarma. A Sasuke ya no le alteraba pensar en sangre y cadáveres; ese día, cuando Itachi se llevó la cabeza de su padre, bastó para que ya no le asustara pensar en la muerte. «Ningún ninja se protege de la verdad, sino que la usa como arma»_, _les dijo tras explicar la situación. Al parecer, el objetivo de que supieran los detalles debía inspirarles fortaleza y unión, para que todos supieran que nada podría amedrentarlos.

Pero si era así y todo era mera precaución, con Taiga y Urushi, asignados por su madre como guardianes, más una patrulla ANBU resguardando la Academia, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose tan inseguro?

Fue a sentarse en su sitio, enfrente de Nara y Akimichi. Aburame, Inuzuka y Uzumaki no estaban muy lejos.

—Oye, ¿es cierto que tu hermano los mató? —preguntó descaradamente Itsuki Yamada tras girarse en su asiento.

Sasuke fingió no escucharle. Hubiera querido golpearlo, o explicarle que jamás caería en los juegos de un idiota como él. Sólo guardó silencio.

Itsuki bufó al no recibir respuesta y volvió a sentarse, pero al parecer no era el único dispuesto a divertirse a su costa ese día.

—Oye, Sasuke, ¿en qué se parece un cuervo a un Uchiha? —dijo Manabu, el primo de Itsuki, desde su lugar, aunque con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos le escucharan.

El silencio se expandió por el salón. Sasuke apretó los puños y esperó a ver si los ANBU hacían algo, pero conforme pasaban los segundos comprendió que ninguno intervendría. Debían de haberles ordenado actuar en caso deataque, y las tonterías infantiles no estaban catalogadas como tal.

La pregunta había sido recurrente pocas semanas después del ataque de Itachi. «Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos» decía el famoso dicho, que venía a crear una funesta relación entre lo sucedido y su implicación. No sólo porque Itachi hubiera atacado a su propia familia, sino porque unos Uchiha estaban por atacar la aldea que ayudaron a crear.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, recordando la vez en que Shizen Handa hizo esa misma pregunta. Le extrañaba que alguien fuera tan necio como para hacerla nuevamente, después de lo que pasó con Shizen, nadie había vuelto a preguntársela en la ó de reojo a Shikamaru y al escucharlo sonreír, miró a Manabu.

—No lo sé, puedo preguntarle a mi hermano cuando lo vea...

—Claro, es él quien debe de saber —el Yamada sonrió despectivamente—, seguro que fue quien los mató.

No esperaba ese giro en la conversación, y lo extraño es que dudó por un momento de cómo responder. Sabía que Itachi estaba fuera de la aldea, pero si lo había hecho una vez, ¿sería posible que su hermano lo hiciera de nuevo?

—No lo creo, no ha regresado a la aldea —respondió, esforzándose en mantener su tono de seguridad—. ¿Ustedes saben algo?

Sabía que los agentes estaban escuchando. Quizá no fueran a librar sus batallas, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera usarlos a su favor, y con suerte ellos seguirían su juego.

—Oye _Gallo_, ¿cuándo regresó el Capitán? —se escuchó una voz de hombre detrás de ellos.

—Regresó esta mañana —contestó la mujer con máscara de gallo desde una esquina—, pero hasta donde escuché, algo salió mal en la misión, y con esto que pasó seguramente no estará de buen humor —por su tono de voz, era claro que dirigía una sonrisa a Manabu—. No te preocupes, niño, ya que Uchiha no tendrá oportunidad, nosotros le preguntaremos al Capitán en tu nombre.

—Sí —exclamó _Conejo_ divertido—, ¿qué pasó con el último que hizo esa pregunta delante del Capitán?

—No hemos visto a _Rata-Akebono_ desde entonces.

Sasuke notó el gesto aterrado del otro y dio una pequeña sonrisa a los dos ANBU, que desaparecieron en segundos; su sensei acababa de entrar.

La clase fluyó sin ningún incidente, a pesar de que a nadie le pasó por alto que no sólo había guardianes Uchiha en la Academia, sino también Hyuga. Aunque sólo uno parecía tan comprometido con Hinata como Taiga y Urushi lo estaban con Miu y Seichi, nunca se separaron de ellos ni les perdieron de vista.

Tuvo que admitir que estaba agradecido de que su madre no le hubiese impuesto uno, pues sería un poco humillante que un heredero Uchiha fuera cuidado por un niñero.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Kiba una vez que estaban fuera del edificio de la Academia.

Sasuke giró para mirar al grupo. Sólo Naruto parecía contemplar con desagrado la idea. Conforme los meses iban pasando, se había integrando bien y era normal que fueran en grupo a entrenar, fingir batallas o jugar después de clases. En ese momento se habían propuesto ayudar al rubio a mejorar su técnica del clon de sombras, y no estaba dispuesto dejar pasar la oportunidad de humillar a Uzumaki… pero no podía irse en ese momento.

—Debo regresar al barrio y avisar a mi madre, estoy seguro que no se tomará bien que no llegue con los demás.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó el lastre de pronto—, ¿mami se va a enojar porque el bebé no llegó a tomar su leche?

Al ver las caras de Shino y Shikamaru agradeció que no necesitara explicar que ella estaba preocupada y que le había pedido permanecer cerca de los otros por seguridad.

—Qué molesto — exhaló Naracon un bostezo—, iremos contigo entonces, si con eso ella está tranquila. Vamos, no hay nada peor que una madre enojada por no saber dónde estás.

Asintió y ocultó su sonrisa al ver cómo accedían, nuevamente sólo Naruto hizo una mueca y caminó de mala gana. Durante el camino, Taiga y Urushi se enfrascaron en una plática llena de malas palabras con Kiba y Naruto, Miu intentó hacer que Shino le hablara y Seichi comió las frituras de Chouji, mientras tanto, Tatsuya caminaba en silencio detrás como se le había hecho costumbre.

Sasuke llegaba a hartarse de las tonterías de Kiba y Naruto, pero tenía que admitir que le agradaba la compañía de todos. Estaba seguro de que si Itachi le volviera a preguntar si eran sus amigos, él diría que sí, aunque su amistad no fuera como la de Chouji y Shikamaru.

Llegaron a las puertas del barrio y el grupo se dispersó. Tatsuya se separó tan pronto estuvo cerca de su casa, despidiéndose aprisa de todos, y Urushi y Taiga le informaron a Sasuke de que llevarían a los niños más pequeños. Él asintió y fue con sus compañeros a su casa para hablar con su madre.

Se dio cuenta de que el ambiente era más relajado que en la mañana, cuando salió, y eso le tranquilizó más de lo que esperaba.

Entró a la casa con el grupo detrás, y para su sorpresa encontró a Chie, Subaru y Tetsu al llegar al recibidor.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke_-sama_, ¿cómo estuvo su día?

—Bien Chie, gracias —miró alrededor—. ¿Dónde está mi madre?

La cara de la chica mostró un gesto sorprendido. Estaba por abrir la boca, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Convocó una reunión con el Hokage y los demás líderes de clan, quiere buscar a los culpables —intervino Subaru, haciendo que Chie se retrajera—. Me alegro de que hayas regresado sano y salvo, creo que a ella le gustaría que hicieras tus tareas ahora.

A pesar de que era un hombre apacible, de apariencia tranquila y de hablar amable, Subaru nunca le agradó. Su madre le había dado la autoridad suficiente para que lo consideraran el segundo al mando. Sabía que el día que Itachi mató a todos, él estaba fuera de la aldea, y nunca le había preguntado si también iba a matarlo.

—Iré con ellos a entrenar, avísale a mi madre, Chie, por favor —dijo a la chica de servicio e ignorando al hombre.

—No es prudente dejar el barrio, Sasuke_-kun_, Mikoto_-sama_ insistió en que todo el que saliera fuera acompañado.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Naruto adelantándose— Tú no eres ni su papá ni su mamá, si él quiere salir, va a salir. Tú no puedes prohibirle nada.

—Vaya, pero si eres tú —exclamó Subaru con una sonrisa—. Todos sabemos lo que pasó, las calles no serán seguras para los Uchiha hasta que no sepamos quién lo hizo.

Sasuke jamás obedecería a Subaru, aunque había algo de verdad en lo que estaba diciendo. Meditaba en cómo irse sin discutir con el hombre, cuando éste atrajo su sharingan de pronto. Naruto retrocedió, y para su sorpresa pareció buscar refugio detrás de él, así que Sasuke se interpuso y miró al mayor.

—Estaremos todos juntos, podemos ser suficiente protección primaria si permanecemos en el mismo lugar, si no, hay agentes ANBU patrullando toda la aldea. Vamos a estar en un área expuesta, así que vamos a recibir apoyo de inmediato si surge cualquier problema —habló Shino de pronto, atrayendo la atención de todos.

El modo en que Aburame se expresaba siempre le había recordado un poco a Itachi, porque usaba palabras raras y las acomodaba de forma extraña, aunque Shino era redundante y daba información que resultaba obvia, y no recordaba que alguien discutiera sus argumentos.

Tomó a Naruto por el hombro y lo sacó de la casa, los demás lo siguieron de cerca. Sasuke dio una última mirada a Subaru, que ya no tenía su sharingan pero todavía los veía mientras sonreía.

...

A Naruto nunca le había gustado ir al barrio Uchiha, ni al viejo ni al nuevo. Le generaba una extraña sensación en el estomago y ésta se volvía casi insoportable cuando veía un sharingan, aunque por fortuna cada vez era más raro que los Uchiha mostraran su límite de sangre en público. Agradecía que el idiota lo hubiera sacado de ahí. Esos ojos anormales le generaban cierto pavor.

No sabía qué iba a hacer cuando Sasuke despertara el suyo. Estaba claro que estaba desesperado porque eso pasara, por su actitud, parecía como si así recibiría más respeto. Siendo sincero, no quería que lo tuviera; aunque claro, eso jamás se lo diría, ya podía imaginar a un Sasuke histérico y plenamente furioso con él. No era raro que se enojaran pero con el tiempo habían establecido una rivalidad sana y, a pesar de una convivencia más o menos enfermiza, nunca habían intentado atacarse con verdadera violencia.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Chouji preguntó.

—Por lo que Shino dijo, tendremos que quedarnos en el parque cerca de la Torre del Hokage —Kiba habló con molestia—. ¡Gracias, Shino!

—No hay razón para agradecer algo que resulta obvio.

Kiba gruñó con la respuesta. Shino nunca entendía de sarcasmos y burlas. Mas el grupo pareció conforme con la propuesta y siguió caminando.

La convivencia de Naruto con la aldea no había tenido ningún cambio que pudiera llamar radical. Había unas cuantas personas más que le sonreían en vez de dirigirle miradas hoscas, pero la gran mayoría aún manifestaba rechazo hacia él. Sin embargo, cuando se paseaba con el grupo o cualquiera de ellos, todo se transformaba. Muchos ninjas y civiles los saludaban afablemente, aún si sólo era una mano agitada, y a él le encantaba.

Mientras avanzaban pensó en las razones que los llevaban a entrenar ese día. Era un poco humillante saber que estaba por debajo del nivel de Shikamaru, pero aquel holgazán ya podía hacer un clon de sombras más o menos decente, y él no.

Cuando Iruka_-sensei_ le dijo que no iba a obtener su banda de regulación si no era capaz de formar un clon, él se propuso hacerlo. No iba a dejar que ninguno del grupo, y menos ese Uchiha engreído, fuera a verlo humillado por no poder egresar. Entonces, cuando a Kiba se le ocurrió organizar un entrenamiento para ponerlo en forma, Naruto supo que era para burlarse de él, pero también para ayudarlo. Entonces se sintió agradecido.

—Muy bien, ¿quién le explicará? —preguntó Kiba una vez que alcanzaron el parque.

Naruto, como todos, había llegado a recostarse en el pasto a causa del endemoniado calor de la temporada. Aunque la sombra y el descanso parecían tentadores, tenía una meta que cumplir y no se iba a detener, no iba a descansar hasta que fuera capaz de crear una copia fiel de su persona. Se incorporó de un brinco y estiró los brazos.

—¿Quién me va a ayudar?

Ninguno hizo el mismo movimiento entusiasta que él. Salvo por Kiba, todos los demás permanecieron recostados.

—Ése debes ser tú, Kiba; al ser tu idea, creo que te corresponde llevarla a cabo. Si tienes algún problema, cualquiera de nosotros podría ayudarte.

—Nuevamente, gracias, Shino —el sarcasmo en las palabras de Kiba era obvio, pero al parecer para Shino no.

—No hay de qué.

Naruto permaneció de pie, esperando que Kiba dejara de quejarse de la personalidad del Aburame. Le gustaba ver cómo Shino parecía inmune a los sarcasmos del otro, también lo tolerante que era Chouji con Shikamaru. Casi siempre que descansaban, él servía de almohada para el holgazán, justo como en ese momento; luego volteó a Sasuke, entretenido con un set de shurikens que Iruka le prestó y pensó si su forma de relacionarse podía llamarse amistad.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó malhumorado— Dijeron que iban a ayudarme, ¡vamos, Kiba!

El inuzuka gruñó y se acercó a él. Akamaru ladró entusiasmado cuando vio a su dueño formar los sellos. Naruto trató de poner atención al movimiento de manos, pues aunque creía saberse los sellos, algo siempre le salía mal.

Después de unos segundos, una copia del Inuzuka apareció a su lado. Naruto torció la boca. Todos lo hacían ver tan fácil... Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó al clon, analizándolo.

—Oye, no se parece mucho a ti —dijo de pronto señalando la ausencia de marcas en la cara, los colmillos exagerados, el extraño color de ojos, y que era más bajo.

—¡Si vas a criticar, entonces trata de hacerlo tú! —gruñó Kiba— Eres un desastre, apuesto a que hasta Akamaru lo hace mejor.

El perrito entendió y se colocó delante de Kiba. Se miraron, y después de unos momentos y una nube de humo, delante de Naruto había tres Kibas: el primer clon, el Kiba real y el clon hecho por Akamaru. Naruto se impresionó porque el animal tuviera esa habilidad, así se acercó y repitió su examen. Después de repasar los tres, se detuvo delante de uno de ellos.

—¿Kiba?

Para su sorpresa el susodicho ladró y se tiró al piso haciendo unos movimientos muy cómicos. Naruto soltó una carcajada y luego volteó al Kiba de la derecha, quién frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, acto seguido, el otro Kiba desapareció en una nube.

—¡Torpe!, ¿cómo puedes confundirme?

El rubio sonrió y señaló a Akamaru, que aún conservaba la forma de Kiba, y parecía estar pronto a orinar.

—¡Alto!

—Tal vez Akamaru sí es mejor que yo, pero también lo hace mejor que tú. Su clon fue perfecto, el tuyo no —Naruto se mofó.

Kiba se quedó sin palabras por un momento, y después comenzó a discutir con él sobre lo estúpido que era burlarse cuando sus clones parecían sapos más que personas. Claro, que Naruto no se quedó callado y le respondió los insultos.

Cuando Sasuke se puso de pie y creó dos clones ambos se callaron y lo miraron.

—No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes, yo le explicaré —sentenció, se colocó delante de él y extendió las manos—. Estos son los sellos que debes realizar.

—¡Ésos ya los sé! —Naruto clamó malhumorado.

Iruka_-sensei_ e Itachi se los habían explicado, el primero más de quince veces, el segundo sólo tres. Naruto sabía qué sellos debía formar y en qué orden, el problema era la velocidad y la cantidad de chakra, que nunca parecían suficientes.

—Demuéstramelo.

Ante la orden, Naruto refunfuñó pero obedeció. Formó los sellos pero nada pasó, y al escucharla risa de Kiba y el bostezo de Shikamaru, frunció el ceño ante la frustración.

—Como profesor, apestas.

—Tú más, lastre, si fueras un poco más listo que un perro ya lo hubieras hecho.

El comentario dolió.

—Cállate idiota, ni siquiera tu hermano pudo ayudarme. Apestan, Uchiha.

Al parecer, sus palabras también molestaron a Sasuke, que se inclinó y tomó dos kunais. Naruto entendió de inmediato que estaba por atacarle y sin pensarlo, sus manos formaron los sellos del clon de sombra. Cerró los ojos y esperó el ataque, pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos con cautela, y quedó de frente con el gesto sorprendido de Sasuke y Kiba.

—Ya era hora de que lo hicieras.

La palabras de Shikamaru fueron confusas, pero se dio cuenta de que observaban algo detrás de él, aspiró profundamente, deseando con fervor encontrarse con un clon más o menos parecido a él. Tras girarse con extrema lentitud, la visión le dejó sin palabras.

Diez clones miraban retadoramente a sus compañeros. Sasuke reaccionó lanzando sus kunais, que hicieron blanco en las cabezas de dos, pero los otros ocho se lanzaron al ataque. Naruto no cabía de emoción al ver los gestos de los demás, sin embargo no le duró mucho, ya que sus copias fueron estallando en nubes de humo cuando hicieron contacto con cualquiera de los otros.

Una vez que todos hubieron desaparecido hubo silencio. Shikamaru se puso de pie, se estiró con pereza, ignorando lo que acababa de pasar, y lo miró con desgano.

—Dime que ya no quieres entrenar, mi madre me recordó una y otra vez que hoy venías a comer. Vámonos ya, si me ve llegar sin ti, me enviará a buscarte, y eso es muy problemático.

Naruto se olvidó del deplorable comportamiento de sus clones y sonrió. Desde hacia unas semanas, la familia de Shikamaru lo invitaba a cenar al menos una vez por semana. Desconocía la razón, pero le gustaba convivir con los Nara. El papá de Shikamaru a veces se ausentaba porque había quedado como jefe temporal de la policía, pero su esposa siempre estaba presente, y, muy a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba a Shikamaru, Naruto no se perdía por nada esas invitaciones. No sólo por la comida, sino por la compañía.

Caminó hacia Chouji y Shikamaru. Kiba se veía confundido, no estaba satisfecho con esa demostración, pero Akamaru se acercó a él y ladró para exigirle que lo cargara. Sasuke, por su parte, miraba absorto el sitio donde sus clones habían desaparecido, y, después de unos momentos, sonrió y lo miró.

—Más te vale practicar esos clones, lastre, no pienso perder mi tiempo enseñándote de nuevo.

Naruto también sonrió y comenzó a caminar detrás de Shikamaru, pero se giró nuevamente y se dio cuenta que Sasuke lo miraba. Ambos fruncieron el ceño y se dieron la vuelta para seguir su camino. Sus facciones fueron suavizándose hasta que una sonrisa apareció, y Naruto se preguntó si acaso Sasuke estaría sonriendo también.

...

La misión a Suna había sido un éxito, en palabras del Hokage. Para Shikaku_-san_ fue aceptable, pero para Itachi no había sido ni una cosa ni la otra.

Para comenzar, la verdadera razón para que fuera asignado a acompañar al Líder Nara. Aquello de que iba como guardián era una farsa, Danzo fue claro en su frase de protesta cuando el Hokage dijo que iría como parte de una delegación diplomática.

«_Claro, y no existe exponente mejor de la diplomacia que nuestro ANBU fratricida__»_.

Shikaku_-san_ iba para negociar, y él iba para intimidar.

Así era la relación entre las aldeas ninja, tendían una mano amistosa y con la otra mostraban el cuchillo con que se defenderían si eran traicionadas.

Después, esa niña rubia acaparando el tiempo libre de Nara_-san_ e impidiendo que pudiera seguir con sus lecciones de herbología. No olvidaba el momento en que el jefe Shikaku le dijo que no podía ir con él al famoso invernadero de Suna, porque los Consejeros del Kazekage no consideraron buena idea tener a _ese _Uchiha ahí. Para rematar esos días en la Arena estaba el perturbador evento entre su jinchuriki y él. Itachi aún recordaba la extraña sensación de su sharingan reaccionando a la presencia del contenedor del shukaku y el gesto aterrado del niño.

—¿Qué les puede tomar tanto tiempo, Capitán? —preguntó _Buey-_Kenta desde su posición, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Deben de estar discutiendo los puntos de la reunión —respondió Itachi, esperando que así fuera. Lo último que necesitaba era una junta desordenada donde todos quisieran tocar temas irrelevantes.

Los ANBU convocados expresaban su impaciencia. Era el día de descanso de varios, y, como él mismo, habían sido llamados para proteger la reunión. Había agentes distribuidos en el salón, la torre y los alrededores. El motivo de la junta convocada por su madre era la otra razón por la que su llegada a Konoha no había mejorado en nada la deplorable perspectiva de sus últimos días.

La noticia les fue dada apenas pusieron un pie en la aldea. Habiendo sido informado de la convocatoria del Hokage, se separó de Nara_-san_ sólo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza que el otro respondió con un rápido agitar de mano. El Líder aún estaba enojado, y el mismo Itachi no se sentía con deseos de limar las asperezas de su discusión, así que se retiró sin decir más.

En el cuartel, el comandante _Dragón_ le dio todos los detalles conocidos hasta el momento y asignó la posición de su escuadrón: el salón de juntas. Itachi no tenía ningún anhelo por escuchar los comentarios paranoicos de los Líderes preocupados, ya sabía que no faltaría quien sugiriera que él los había matado. Por fortuna, muchos sabían que no estaba en la aldea cuando sucedió, o de lo contrario sería el primer sospechoso. La vedad era que no necesitaba pensarlo mucho para señalar a un culpable, sólo había que esperar un poco para corroborar su teoría.

Los Líderes fueron entrando poco a poco una vez que el Hokage dio permiso para que se abrieran las puertas. El salón se llenó de murmullos, todos hablando del evento y de otras cuestiones que siempre habían sido las constantes, sobre todo desde la reducción del número de Uchiha en Konoha, como él solía referirse a aquel evento.

—¿Por qué nos sorprende? Eran criminales que mataron a Kei y Akimitsu —exclamó Akako Yamada por encima de las demás voces, y muchos guardaron silencio—. Eso fue lo que debieron haber hecho desde el principio, había testigos, ¡aún así la policía sólo los encerró!

—Incluso un asesino comprobado, sobre todo en una aldea ninja, debe tener la oportunidad de explicar sus motivos —la voz del Hokage hizo silencio absoluto—. Te ruego, Akako, que no te apresures a justificar un crimen tan atroz como éste.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no fue un agente externo? —preguntó alguien— Se llevaron sus ojos.

Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo. Itachi recorrió con la mirada todas las caras que podía ver desde su posición. Podía distinguir la preocupación general. Le tranquilizaba pensar que, a pesar de que sólo dos clanes tenían que preocuparse de un cazador de dojutsus, la situación generara pesadumbre entre otros líderes.

Aunque claro, también estaban los que deseaban que alguien llegara y terminara lo que él comenzó. Eran los Handa, los Yamada y otros pequeños clanes cuyo renombre comenzó a subir cuando el Uchiha decayó. Sin embargo, varios de ellos sólo seguían siendo familias de dudosas capacidades que siempre habían estado resentidos del poder Uchiha, y ante su tiempo de debilidad, se proclamaron por encima de ellos. El asunto con los tres muertos seguramentefue una noticia excelente para todos ellos.

—No lo sabemos, Shikaku_-san_ ya ha desplegado sus fuerzas para hallar cualquier pista pero no se ha encontrado nada. Por cierto —Hokage_-sama_ hizo una pausa y miró a Nara_-san_—, hay que agradecerle que a pesar de haber regresado esta mañana de su misión, está poniendo todo su esfuerzo para resolver esto.

Itachi sonrió por detrás de su máscara. Shikaku_-san_ sólo hacía lo que tenía que hacer al tener el control temporal de la policía. Sabía que en sus momentos libres se empeñaba en buscar a la persona que tomara cargo permanente como nuevo jefe, y le había dicho más de una vez que no estaba hecho para ese trabajo.

—Todos —la voz de su madre se escuchó atrayendo la atención—, a todos ustedes les pido que si alguien sabe algo, me lo diga —su tono de voz delataba su pesadumbre y urgencia, y al conocerla fue capaz de adivinar que estaba desesperada—. Cualquiera que pueda aportar alguna información que nos ayude a encontrar al asesino.

Después de las palabras de su madre hubo silencio, y aunque ella esperó paciente a que alguien tuviera algo que decir, sólo hubo negaciones y más silencio. Itachi tuvo un sentimiento incómodo cuando vio el gesto de decepción en su rostro.

—Lo lamento, Mikoto_-san_ —Inoichi_-san_ decidió romper el mutismo de los demás—. A pesar de que hubo testigos y perdimos a Wataru, ninguno de los tuyos merecía una muerte así. Lamentablemente, quien haya hecho esto estaba decidido a no dejar pistas.

—Gracias, Inoichi_-san_, y te agradezco que hayas aceptado nuestras disculpas por la pérdida de Wataru, aún no entiendo qué se metió en la cabeza de esos cinco para hacer lo que hicieron, pero no justifica una muerte así. Ha pasado casi año y medio desde que pasamos lo que pasamos —su madre también se negaba a nombrar el asunto—, y sería terrible que volviéramos a esos tiempos aciagos de desconfianza y dudas.

La reunión fue discurriéndose a otros asuntos que no estaban ni relacionados con el motivo principal, pero parecía que estaba por terminar, por lo cual Itachi estaba agradecido. Necesitaba un largo descanso.

Sabía que si encontraba un sitio idóneo para dormir no importaría lo mucho que Shisui o su padre tuvieran que decir, él no iba a permanecer despierto para tener una de las muchas discusiones en las que solían enfrascarse con ellos.

—¿Todo este alboroto sólo para esto? —Yakumo Handa bufó cuando se dio por finalizado el encuentro—Seguramente sólo es para cubrir el hecho que su hijo sigue manteniendo a los Uchiha vigilados.

—Por última vez —la voz de su madre cortó como cuchillo la plática de los demás—, Itachi no lo hizo, estaba fuera de la aldea en misión con Shikaku_-san_, no insistas en ver sangre en donde ya hay suficiente.

Itachi sonrió sardónicamente, al menos su madre no negaba que fuera su hijo. Levantó un dedo indicando que todos estuvieran alerta, los Handa tenían el temperamento corto y muy poco sentido común, así que no le sorprendería que Yakumo tratara de provocar a su madre y no sabía cómo podía responder ella.

—Pero no niegas que aún los mantiene a raya.

En sólo un parpadeo, su madre avanzó hacia el Líder Handa después de sus necias palabras, con tal velocidad que Yakumo cayó de espaldas de la impresión. El Hokage no tuvo que llamarlos, de inmediato aparecieron cinco agentes, tres detrás de su madre, uno detrás de Yakumo y el propio Itachi en medio, mirando de frente a Mikoto, el sharingan de ambos ardiendo el uno contra el otro.

—_Gato, _asegúrate que Yakumo llegue a mi oficina, pueden retirarse después de so —el Hokage ordenó.

Sin perder tiempo, Itachi hizo una señal. _Gallo-_Yayoy y _Serpiente-_Yutaka permanecieron al lado de Handa, los demás desaparecieron. Él, junto con el resto de los agentes que no estaban de guardia, regresaron al cuartel ANBU.

Después de entregar su reporte al comandante _Dragón__, _tomó un baño y comió, y aunque hubiera preferido mil veces ir a su casa, todavía tenía algo por hacer.

Estaba seguro de que ese día la lideresa Uchiha querría permanecer cerca de su gente, y sobre todo, cerca de su hijo. Para hablar con ella, tenía que ir directo a su casa y entrar sin ser notado.

La entrada al distrito Uchiha fue sencilla. El sistema de protección era útil sólo para invasores promedio, no contra un ninja bien entrenado y menos aún contra uno que había crecido en el seno de ese clan. Una vez que estuvo en la parte trasera de la casa, entró a la edificación y se dirigió a donde asumió estaba el estudio de su madre. Dibujó una sonrisa al comprobar que ella se había empeñado en rehacer la antigua casa, y se preguntó si la habitación de su hermano también se encontraría en una ubicación similar a la anterior.

Había cinco personas con ella. Identificó de inmediato a Subaru y tensó la quijada. Si no fuera por el Hokage, ya lo hubiera matado. No entendía la necedad de su madre. Notó cómo ella se percataba de su presencia e inspiraba aire, defintivamente la había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Mikoto_-sama_? —preguntó Ayumu preocupado—, ¿está bien?

—Sí, sí, les voy a pedir que se retiren, necesito descansar.

Todos asintieron tras despedirse cortésmente. Itachi se alegró de que su madre hubiese podido imponer el mismo respeto que su padre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Mikoto una vez que todos salieron— No necesito que vengas a recordarme que tus necedades están siendo verdad.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que no lo olvidaras—Itachi bajó la mirada—, esto no va a parar.

Era deplorable tener que ir a recordarle a su madre una funesta verdad, aquello que Madara le dijo cuando descubrió que había arruinado sus planes de venganza.

—¿Cómo quieres que me olvide? —preguntó con ironía— Los Uchiha fundamos esta aldea.

—En Konoha no hay lugar para los Uchiha —Itachi repitió lo que el viejo Uchiha dijo esa noche—. Al menos, no del modo en que padre quería —finalizó con la conclusión a la que había llegado por su cuenta.

Mikoto se contuvo de lanzarle la taza de té que tenía enfrente.

—No menciones a Fugaku.

Itachi no se animó a recordarle que si aceptó llevar la culpa de la muerte de su padre fue para que su mentira fuera creída.

—¿Qué harás?

El rostro de su madre se serenó y lo miró sin ningún gesto.

—¿Para qué? ¿El Hokage está interesado nuevamente en nosotros?, ¿cree que organizaremos otro golpe de estado? Quizá se pregunta si requerirá nuevamente de ti.

Itachi no toleró la acusación, ya no insistió, inclinó un poco la cabeza y dejó el estudio. Su cansancio de pronto pasó a segundo plano, un adormecimiento se adueñó de su cuerpo que reaccionaba casi mecánicamente a las órdenes de su cerebro. Abrumado por las últimas palabras de su madre, fue a su casa y sintió la necesidad de hablar con alguien.

Aunque presentía que pronto encontraría con quién. Shisui caminando detrás suyo era un buen indicador.

—Bienvenido, Itachi_-san_, bienvenido... casa —el perro brincó fuera del sillón cuando lo oyó entrar.

Él le rascó en medio de los ojos y sonrió. Cada vez eran más comprensibles sus palabras y sus frases, mejor estructuradas. Hana_-san_ le había explicado cómo entrenar al can, y ahora podía ver que sus esfuerzos y el tiempo invertido habían resultado fructíferos.

Fue a su habitación y se desplomó sobre la cama, donde se giró hasta que quedó en una posición confortable.

_«No deberías preocuparte por nada, le pedí que protegiera al clan y lo hará bien» _su padre parecía decidido a tratar de convencerlo.

_«Tal vez ella lo haga, pero no quieras engañarte, realmente te interesa saber qué piensa hacer. Aún si corren peligro en Konoha, no quieres que te dejen aquí» _Shisui también tenía algo por decir.

—¿Ya dormir, podemos? —el perro interrumpió las otras voces.

Itachi decidió dormir. Con el perro, ya tenía tres con quien hablar.

* * *

Primero, nuevamente muchas gracias a **Silence Messiah** por haberme apoyado como beta para este capítulo.  
Esta historia va a abarcar más o menos el espacio temporal de la línea original de tiempo, por eso tengo que estar dando estos brincos temporales para que se note más o menos como van cambiando las cosas.

**Oshibana** arte de realizar cuadros con flores prensadas.


End file.
